


School's Out

by peraltiagoisland



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peraltiagoisland/pseuds/peraltiagoisland
Summary: When a detective from the 9-8 dies while undercover investigating a drug cartel, it's up to Jake and Amy to take over. The thing is, the undercover mission involves Jake and Amy becoming teachers. They claim they'll be able to bring down the drug cartel in a week, or two weeks tops. But what else will happen in their time together at school?*Amy has a rule about not dating cops, which bums Jake out. But when they go undercover as teachers... Technically they aren't cops, but teachers, no? At least, that's something Jake wants to convince Amy of. (Set after 2x21)





	1. Undercover Mission

It was a Tuesday morning when Jake and Amy got called into Captain Holt's office, armed only with the knowledge that they were getting a special assignment. 

"Peralta, Santiago. Please, sit. I have an important task I wish for the two of you to undertake and put simply... This will take a while."

Jake seemed to be brimming with excitement, whilst Amy was trying to keep her enthusiasm about possibly getting to go on an undercover mission at bay, but was considerably failing. 

"Captain, if you're sending us on a super cool mission jam-packed with action, I'd suggest not looking too excited when briefing us. The others might get a little jealous."

Captain Holt maintained a very stoic and unamused reaction to Jake's words.

"Yup, _perfect_. You're nailing it. Love how we're always on the same page."

Amy sent Jake a pointed look to get him to cool it with the teasing, although she had to admit Jake's wide shit-eating grin proved to be a very contagious expression. She couldn't wait to hear what Captain Holt had to tell them, and she knew for sure that neither could Jake.

Hence the teasing.  

"Peralta, are you finished?"

Jake gulped slightly and nodded, averting his gaze with his smile faltering awkwardly. Under the right circumstances, Jake was always just as afraid of authoritative figures just as much as Amy was.

"Anyway, I have an important task for the both of you. As I assume you must have suspected, this task is an undercover mission- a highly crucial one."

Captain Holt paused, taking in the faces of Jake and Amy. They were so obviously using every ounce of self control to mask their desires to celebrate, whoop, cheer, and whatnot. 

He sighed inwardly.

"Limit your reactions to two seconds. 

They immediately turned to each other with bright smiles on both of their faces. Captain Holt had to admit it was a slightly heartwarming sight to see his detectives looking as enthused as they were. He could count himself a lucky captain to have such passionate employees under his command. 

" _Crucial undercover mission!_ Up top!"

"Yeah!"

The moment Jake and Amy's palms met in a satisfying high five, Captain Holt decided to put an end to their celebrating lest they drew any unwanted attention.

"Alright, that's enough."

Jake and Amy immediately retracted their hands and stared back at Captain Holt with wide, obedient eyes. It was mildly creepy, so to speak.

"For the past two months, Detective Willis from the 9-8 had been undercover as a middle school teacher in Northbrooks Middle School. Northbrooks Middle School was founded a few years ago by Richard Kuznetsov. However, his intention for setting up a school was not to educate our youth, but rather to use the school as a front for a drug cartel. Several members of the Kuznetsov family are also teachers at Northbrooks Middle School, however from what Detective Willis had gathered, not everyone involved in the drug activities are members of the Kuznetsov family. He also gathered that like himself, not all members of the teaching faculty were in on the drug activities either."

"Wait, so what happened to Detective Willis? He chickened out? Drugs got too scary?" Jake asked in curiosity.

"He died." 

Jake froze. It almost made Amy laugh, but she remembered that Captain Holt had just informed them about the death of a fellow detective, so she held her laughter in.

"Oops. I _really_ approached that one with the wrong spirit."

"Yes, you did. But not to worry, Detective Willis died of natural causes. Upon further investigation, it was found that heart problems ran in his family. So thankfully, his cover was not blown and it is completely safe for the two of you to take over."

Jake and Amy nodded.

"So what was Detective Willis unable to uncover before he... _passed_?" Amy asked, approaching the death of the 9-8 Detective with trepidation.

Captain Holt sighed as he put on his glasses, referring to a report he had in front of him on the desk.

"Unfortunately, a lot of things. In my honest opinion, Detective Willis was an incompetent detective who was extremely sloppy in his work. He was inefficient in reporting or recording his findings, so the information gathered after he perished was minimal."

"Damn," Jake interjected. "Wasn't he there for two months?"

Captain Holt huffed. "Precisely. That's the whole reason why this assignment has been handed down to our precinct. The Police Commissioner is very disappointed with how the 9-8 handled things. Thus I entrust this task to the both of you in hopes that everything will go smoothly."

Amy nodded her head readily. "Don't worry Captain, I'll give in my all for this mission."

Jake cast an almost warm gaze towards Amy whose eyes were fixed in the direction of Captain Holt. "Yeah, me too."

Captain Holt nodded, which was probably as close to a smile as Jake and Amy could get, which was a good sign.

"What the two of you need to do is to gather intel, find out how many members of the teaching faculty are guilty and whom. It's important that you two find out how the school is being used to carry out their drug activities and when these activities are being conducted. We need to build a case against everyone involved and bust everyone involved all at _once_."

"Wow," Amy muttered. "We sure have our work cut out for us."

Jake nodded. "I know, isn't that _awesome?"_

Amy cracked a light smile.

"Anyway, the two of you will be assuming false identities-"

" _Yes_! I will be Nicholas Blake, a suave failed actor who was too ambitious for his own good, and went back to serve as a teacher at middle school because of the memories his own-"

"You will be Jacob Jensen and Amelia Robinson. Peralta will be working as Northbrooks Middle School's new gym instructor-"

"Nice-" Jake interrupted, pointing at Captain Holt with his index finger. " _Because of my athletic prowess._ "

"No," Captain Holt said in immediate rejection. "It's because you do not _specialise_ in any other area of education and making you a gym teacher was the safest choice."

" _Oh._ " Jake replied, his expression now awkward because of Captain Holt's burn. 

Amy had to pinch herself to keep from laughing in Jake's face and of course, embarrassing the hell out of herself in front of Captain Holt.

"Santiago will be Northbrooks Middle School's new English teacher."

"Nice!" Jake enunciated, before turning to face Amy with a goofy smirk plastered on his face. "That's perfect for you, you _love_ correcting other people's grammar."

Amy rolled her eyes, mouthing the words 'shut up' at Jake only to get an even wider smile in return. It was almost cute. _Almost_.

Amy turned to face Captain Holt with a grateful smile. "Thank you for the assignment, Captain. I promise I'll do my best to teach English to these kids."

"Don't thank me, thank your exemplary test scores and book reports. I know you'll make an excellent English teacher."

Jake sneaked a look at Amy's face which was brimming with pride from Captain Holt's praise before turning to him. 

"Now, now Captain. Don't want to praise Santiago here too much. She's about to explode with joy at any moment now."

Captain Holt took his glasses off and gave them a good wipe. "Peralta, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous of Santiago for receiving my admiration."

"Yeah, Peralta. You're jealous aren't you?" Amy chimed in with a smug smile directed at Jake.

This all caught Jake rather off-guard, making him quite flustered.

"What? Me? Jealous? _No_. You're jealous! Both of you." Jake said awkwardly in denial. He cleared his throat and sat up straighter.

"Wow Jake. That was _so_ weird."

"Agreed." Said Captain Holt. "Now, let's not waste any more time. The Police Commissioner's giving us a month to finish this assignment, but given your capabilities and teamwork, I trust that a week or two is all you need. Peralta, given your experience from your previous undercover work, I trust that you will perform well. Santiago, given your experience from your previous work having to partner up with Peralta, I trust that you will perform exceptionally. It is not in this precinct's interests to have two of our best detectives off duty for this undercover mission, but given the mishaps that have occurred when the 9-8 only sent one detective undercover, the police commissioner is insisting that we send two detectives to ensure that no information about the investigation gets compromised."

"Wow," Jake remarked. "Never have I heard _'we're sending two of you just in case one of you dies'_ get put across so complicatedly. But don't worry Captain. We'll be in and out of that school with the whole drug cartel before you even _notice_ we were gone."

"Good. I expect nothing less. Here are your individual files containing documentation needed for your undercover assignment. If there is nothing else, the two of you can have the rest of the day off. Report to the precinct at eight o'clock sharp tomorrow morning for a final briefing before you begin your mission. Dismissed."

"Thank you Captain!" Amy expressed in gratitude as she gripped her file tightly. She was going to study the crap out of it.

"Now please, try to keep news about this investigation on the down low. I know some of the other detectives will ask because _Diaz and Boyle_ have been staring into my office for the past five minutes. It is fine if you wish to inform them of your undercover mission, but it is best if no one else is involved. I don't want this investigation compromised in any way, shape, or form. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir." Amy responded respectfully. 

"Yup, no doubt." Jake said as casually as one could possibly phrase such words. 

 

* * *

 

They left Captain Holt's office with slight caution- _okay scratch that_ \- a lot of caution. Everyone, especially Charles and Rosa, was watching them like hawks. Jake and Amy walked back to their desks very slowly in their complete failure to act casual. 

Within five seconds of sitting down at their desks, Rosa and Charles had joined them, basically cornering them in their seats.

"So," Rosa asked. "What did Captain Holt want?"

Jake gulped, as did Amy. 

" _Nothing_ ," Jake replied after a prolonged moment. "He wanted nothing."

"You're acting weird. Is it something we're not allowed to know?"

"Oh, no. We can totally tell you guys. You were just being _kinda_ scary earlier and that made me shut up on instinct." 

Rosa rolled her eyes. "So what did Captain Holt tell the both of you?"

Jake looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping, then waved his hand to prompt the others to move in closer so he could whisper.

"We're going undercover-"

" _No way!_ Are you and Amy going to be posing as a couple?!" Charles shrieked in excitement.

"Shh! Stop yelling Charles!" Jake lectured in a shout-whisper. "And _no_ , we're not going undercover as a couple. We're just going to be two _normal_ colleagues, going undercover as teachers in middle school. It's super professional."

"Yeah," Amy agreed. " _Super_ _professional._ "

"Teachers?" Rosa asked in confusion, one of her eyebrows raised. "Why would you two need to go undercover as teachers?"

"Because we need to bust a _drug cartel_. And the _school_ is being used as a front for drug activities!" Amy interjected with contained glee.

Charles and Rosa looked downright impressed and amazed about this fact. 

"No way!"

"I know right?" Amy enthused, something she had been keeping at bay as much as she could in Captain Holt's presence. "How awesome is _that?"_

"It's _so_ freakin' awesome. I kept wondering how and why they would use a school as a front for a drug cartel. I mean- a middle school? What if a kid saw the drugs?"

Amy snapped her fingers and pointed at Jake with wide, enlightened eyes. _"They're using the kids as drug mules."_

"That's _totally_ it." Jake responded with his finger pointing right back at Amy.

Rosa and Charles sighed inwardly, though for different reasons. Rosa was feeling super done with Jake and Amy while Charles was in utter bliss and couldn't get enough. 

"So what kind of teachers are the two of you going undercover as?" Rosa asked in a desperate attempt to change the subject. Jake and Amy were doing that thing again where they got caught up in some conversation or inside joke of their own and got all wrapped up in each other to the point where they forgot other people were in the room. Or that other people even _existed_. It was gross.

"Oh-" Jake said, his attention finally turned back to the rest of the room. "I'm going to be a gym teacher-"

" _Because of your athletic body-_ " Charles interjected with pride. 

"Thank you Charles." Jake continued. "And _Amy_ here will be an English teacher with a penchant for correcting other people's grammar."

"Amy only corrects _your_ grammar." Rosa interjected.

"Say what now?" Jake remarked in a seemingly frozen state.

Amy smiled smugly at Jake. "It's because only _you_ make grammar mistakes often enough and _bad_ enough to need my correcting."

"I like to think she does that because she loves you-" Charles began.

Amy's smile faltered.

"Alright now, that's enough there buddy-" Jake interrupted with an awkward smile directed towards Charles to get him to cool it in fear that Amy was now uncomfortable.

"Anyway, how long is this undercover mission going to take?" Rosa asked, very graciously changing the subject of the conversation again. "And why did Captain Holt need to send two of you? We're going to be pretty shorthanded back here."

"We've got a month to finish this. _But_ I'm thinking Santiago and me can wrap this baby up in or week or two, right Amy?"

He raised his hand towards Amy's face, only to be left hanging. He turned to her awkwardly with eyes begging her not to embarrass him.

"It's Santiago and _I._ "

Jake sighed, dropping his arm in exhaustion from having kept it up as long as he had. "Really Amy? Now?"

Amy shrugged with a satisfied smile. "Hey, it's not my fault you have atrocious grammar."

Jake turned to face Amy with a slight edge in his expression. "I hope all your students make _tons_ of grammar mistakes. It's gonna drive you _so_ crazy having to correct all of them."

"Oh yeah?" Amy moved her chair in closer and faced Jake with an equally edgy face. "I hope all _your_ students toss their balls at you during dodgeball."

"Oh yeah?" Jake huffed. "Well, joke's on you, 'cause now that I know that that's a possibility? I'm not going to _let_ those kids play dodgeball!" Jake raised his hand up to Charles, who immediately reciprocated with a high five.

"Well too bad, because many games played during gym class involve balls; all of which I hope are thrown at _you-"_  

"Hey hey hey, what's going on here?" Terry interrupted, causing Jake and Amy to stop short and jerk away from each other. They had been standing in unbelievably close proximity of each other.

"Sorry Sarge. Things got sexually tense too quick. I couldn't stop them." Rosa said in what was almost like an apology.

"I don't _want_ them to stop." Charles remarked with crossed arms, eyes transfixed on Jake and Amy.

"That still doesn't explain-"

"Um, hey y'all. I don't usually do this because I block out all unnecessary noise, but you're all being too loud. I'm trying to get to Chocolate City on Kwazy Cupcakes and all this chitter chatter ain't helping. So I don't care who's getting _murdered_ , or which bank just got _robbed_ \- keep it down, 'kay?" Gina interjected, before walking right back to her desk. It seemed Gina was completely disinterested in any sort of social interaction that day.

"Well, moving on- _from that mildly worrying lack of concern Gina has for the safety and well-being of others_ \- what is going _on_ with you two?" Terry asked, his arms akimbo. 

Jake flashed an awkward toothy grin. "Yeah, Amy and I are going undercover as teachers-"

Terry nodded. "Yup. Heard that from the Captain. Why on earth would that cause a fight?"

Jake scratched his head. "Well, I'm not that sure but the gist of it was that Amy kept correcting my grammar, and I got pissed, and somehow trash talk happened."

Amy exhaled. "I corrected your grammar _once-"_  

"Okay that's enough." Terry interjected, thankfully putting an end to what almost seemed like an oncoming fight. "Get your act together, both of you! You two have an important mission to attend to tomorrow, and we can't have all this happening then, jeopardising the entire operation. Do the two of you hear me?"

Jake and Amy swallowed nervously. "Loud and clear Sarge."

"Good. Now _get home_ , the two of you have a big day tomorrow."

 

 

 

 


	2. The First Day Of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Amy start their first day undercover in school as teachers, deciding to attend each other's first classes. It backfires massively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> changed this story to be set after 2x21 haha. also the principal's name is Kuznetsov now not Podolski because I remembered that that was Deputy Police Commissioner's name and I decided I did not want to use the same name. Hope you enjoy this and give me some feedback! kudos and comments are always appreciated :)

"Hey," Jake beckoned over to Amy when he arrived to the precinct. "Check out my 'Gym Teacher' undercover kit. Comes with all _sorts_ of stuff I figured I'd need for the mission."

Amy watched as Jake opened up his duffel bag on her desk, nearly knocking things over in the process, and describing each item to her one by one.

"Red headband," Jake said with a smile as he pulled it out, stretching it for good measure. "To wear around my forehead like all good coaches do."

Amy nodded, amused by the image of what Jake would look like wearing the headband. 

"I hope you get mad tan lines wearing that thing." She remarked with a slight giggle.

Jake made a face at her. "Well too bad, because I'm going to make sure all my classes are going to be indoors. We aren't going to be there that long so I can _totally_ get away with never bringing them outdoors. 

"Well since you brought it up, why did you go all out preparing all this stuff since we won't be there for more than two weeks? Gym class isn't a daily affair, you know. And I checked- Northbrooks Middle School only has gym classes _twice_ a week for each student."

"Whatever. Preparing all this stuff is half the fun. Which brings me to my next item. _A huge whistle._ The guy who sold it to me says it's the loudest, most durable one in the market. This baby's going to help me assert my dominance over all and any bratty, lazy kids."

Jake gave the whistle a blow which nearly deafened Amy as well as the rest of the precinct. Amy pressed her hands over her ears in slight agony from the noise, and Jake winced in what she hoped was regret.

"Please throw that whistle away. Because if you do that again, _so help me God_ , I will-"

"Okay, okay I won't blow the whistle again. In front of you, that is. But I can't throw this whistle away. It cost me over ten bucks."

"You bought a whistle for over ten dollars? Jake, _what_ were you thinking?" Amy exclaimed.

"I was _thinking_ that buying a high quality whistle was a good investment for an _important_ mission."

Amy sighed. "I'm not even gonna touch that anymore. What else do you have in that bag?"

"Some gym clothes. In many different colours too. I'm spoiled for choice."

Amy looked closer into the bag, frowning as she did. "You have twenty singlets. Why do you need _twenty singlets?_ "

Jake smiled. "I told you, I wanted to give myself choices."

"But only your shorts are in different colours. All of these singlets are white. _And completely identical._ "

Jake shrugged. "Whatever. I'm not going to explain the fashion choices of a gym teacher. You English teachers wouldn't understand."

"Is that a burrito?" Amy interjected in confusion as she picked it up out from the bag.

Jake beamed. "Ah, yes. My beautiful burrito which I intend to consume as I watch little kids forced to run back and forth as I sit back and relax. 

Amy shook her head in mock disapproval. "You're a monster."

"Guilty as charged." 

Just then, Captain Holt called out for Jake and Amy, cutting their conversation short.

"Peralta, Santiago, in my office now for your briefing. Bring in Boyle and Diaz too."

Jake turned to Amy with slightly widened eyes. "Well this is new."

 

* * *

 

Jake, Amy, Charles, and Rosa entered Captain Holt's office, upon which he began to speak immediately.

"I'm sure you all know from the _very_ blatant interrogating of Peralta and Santiago yesterday which I could very clearly see from my office, that Detectives Peralta and Santiago are going undercover as teachers in Northbrooks Middle School to investigate a drug cartel, which is run by the Kuznetsov Family. Peralta and Santiago, your job is to infiltrate the school. Detective Willis has thankfully managed to identify a few surveillance cameras, inside the staff room as well as the Principal's office. Your jobs are to secretly bug and install surveillance cameras in other areas of the school in which you suspect the cartel's activities will take place. We currently have access to the school's current surveillance cameras, which will be managed by Boyle and Diaz back at the precinct. Look through the surveillance footage and report anything of significance directly to me. Lastly, as I have previously instructed, Peralta and Santiago are to mingle with the staff members of Northbrooks Middle School and identify other staff members involved with the drug cartel. I know that bringing Boyle and Diaz into this investigation seems rather sudden, but Commissioner Podolski wants this Keznetsov drug cartel case put to rest as soon as possible. I hope the two of you understand. I presume that all four of you detectives know how to proceed. If there are no further questions, you are all dismissed."

One by one, all four detectives began to walk out of Captain Holt's office. 

"This is so exciting you guys!" Charles remarked with a quiet enthusiasm when they were a good distance away from Captain Holt's office. "I'm so glad I have no open cases."

"Yeah," Rosa interjected. "It's gonna be so fun watching the two of you completely fail as teachers."

"Hey!" Amy said, taking offence. "I'm going to be a great teacher. It's what I was going to do if I didn't join the force. When I retire, I'm going to be a part-time teacher."

"Ugh! Why would you still want to work after retiring? That takes away the whole point of retiring." Jake said in mild disgust.

"Whatever. It's still better than wanting to die in a huge explosion and having Boyle _commit suicide_ at your funeral out of respect."

"Aw, Santiago you're welcome to commit suicide at my funeral too y'know. I won't stop you."

Amy rolled her eyes. " _Yeah,_ I'm not going to do that. Also we should get going. Principal Kuznetsov wants to see us in his office in... _oh my god_ twenty minutes? Jake let's go!"

 

* * *

 

They made it to Principal Kuznetsov's office with a few minutes to spare.

"Principal Kuznetsov!" Jake greeted enthusiastically, trying his best to mask the fact that he had just ran for the past five minutes from his car to Principal Kuznetsov's office. "It's so great to meet you!"

"Good morning Principal Kuznetsov! I'm Amy Robinson and I'm excited to be working here as the new English teacher." 

Principal Kuznetsov shook both of their hands and invited then both to take a seat, putting on a friendly smile throughout. He seemed like a nice guy, putting aside the fact that he ran an illegal drug cartel. 

"Good morning to the both of you. Did the two of you arrive together?"

"Ah, yes." Jake replied. "We became friends in our last school. North Green Middle School. Amy and I are good friends."

Jake's slight awkwardness invited pointed looks from Amy, but Principal Kuznetsov either didn't notice or didn't seem to care.

"That's nice. I presume you both have received your teaching schedules?"

Amy nodded. "Yes. My first class is at ten o'clock."

Jake smiled. "And mine's at eleven."

Principal Kuznetsov nodded. "Well, I hope neither of you have any trouble finding your teaching venues. I apologise for having to cut this meeting short- I have a doctor's appointment and need to get going."

" _Oh,_ " Jake remarked in a knowing tone to alert Amy that their Principal was probably going off to do some illegal drug stuff. "Well we won't hold you back then."

Jake and Amy left the Principal's office, making sure they were a good distance away before they started talking.

"Did you manage to bug the office?" Jake asked as secretively as he could. Amy nodded.

"Yeah, I did. We gotta text Charles and Rosa so that they can confirm whether he really did go for a doctor's appointment."

"Already on it." Jake replied as he typed out that very message.

"Okay." Amy said as she exhaled in relief. "Now, I'll go for my class and you go around the school and try to get some surveillance cameras up."

"Okay, _counter-offer_. I follow you to your class, watch you try to teach grammar to middle school kids- and maybe film the whole thing for safekeeping. Then during lunchtime when most of the staff members are sure to be gathered in the break room or outside school having lunch, we go scout out places to bug and install surveillance cameras _together_ which is safer since we literally just learnt how to install surveillance cameras yesterday and one person should be there as lookout always. Sound good?"

Amy rolled her eyes. " _No_ to you following me to class. But yes to the installing hidden surveillance cameras part. I think you should walk around the school and get a better sense of the place first while I'm in class so that when we _do_ get all the cameras up it'll go a lot faster."

Jake placed his hands on his hips and sighed. "Okay but consider this- _we do my thing._ "

Amy sighed. "Why can't you just do the _walking around school alone_ thing? You love doing police stuff alone! Don't you love being a lone-wolf or whatever?"

Jake smirked. "Yes, I do love _solving cases_ on my own and getting all the glory. But I love watching you embarrass yourself _even more_ , and you teaching a class for the first time? Witnessing that is a once in a lifetime opportunity! Crime can _wait_. And besides, we've got this. Waiting an hour or two before we start our secret police activities won't harm the case in any way. Plus- we won't look as suspicious." 

Amy sighed. "Fine, you win. But I get to attend your first gym class too."

"And watch me absolutely kick-ass at being a gym teacher? Thought you'd never ask."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go. I need to prepare my speech."

Jake's jaw dropped in wonder. "You have a _speech?_  Oh, this is gonna be good."

 

* * *

 

"No way, you got new glasses?" Jake expressed in glee as he pulled Amy's new spectacles out of her bag. 

Amy glanced up from her notes. "Yeah, don't you remember how you accidentally sat on my old ones and _broke_ them in half?"

Jake pursed his lips. "Oops. My bad. But I don't think I regret it. These glasses look better than your old ones." He put them on. "How do I look?"

Amy looked up at Jake's face, which was once again trying to cope with having to see through Amy's thick glasses. 

"Not bad actually. You look pretty good. Minus the wincing of course." 

Jake took off the glasses and smirked at Amy. "Oh, is that so? Should I get glasses then?"

Amy snorted. "What for? You don't need them."

Jake shrugged. "Never mind. Forget I said anything. Anyway, I wanna see how _you_ look in your new glasses."

Amy shook her head. "I'm already wearing _contacts_. 

"Aw, come on, please? I wanna _see_. You'll just feel kinda weird for a few seconds and then it'll all be over."

"Fine." She put the glasses on. "Happy now?" 

Jake folded his arms, and had on this unreadable expression on his face as he nodded slightly.

"What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. You look nice."

Amy whipped the glasses off her face, feeling heat rise to her cheeks slightly. "Thanks, I guess."

Jake cleared his throat. "Yeah, don't mention it."

They heard the loud approaching footsteps of Amy's first class.

Jake turned and stretched to look out the door. "Oh, the kids are here. I better get a good seat since the show's about to start."

 

* * *

 

"Good morning kids!" Amy greeted amiably. Jake was seated at a desk he had pulled up next to Amy's desk. His arm was propping his head up and he stared relaxedly at Amy as she introduced herself. "My name is Miss Robinson, and I'm your new English teacher."

"Good morning Miss Robinson." The kids greeted listlessly, before taking their seats.

"Since it's our first lesson, let's play a few icebreakers to get to know one another!"

A few kids cheered, while some just looked tired.

Amy turned to Jake with a triumphant smile as she whispered to him. "See? They like me. I'm not screwing this up." 

Jake gave Amy a smug smile in return. "They're just happy they don't have to do actual work today. Also I can't wait to see you conduct icebreakers. Can I join?" 

"Miss Robinson, who are you talking to?" A student very reminiscent of a goody-two-shoes asked as he raised his hand.

"Is he your boyfriend? He keeps making 'heart-eyes' at you." Another student asked, but this time she did not raise her hand.

Jake and Amy were both stunned by this. 

"B-Boyfriend? He's not my boyfriend!"

"I was _not_ making 'heart-eyes' at her!"

Another skeptical student spoke this time. "Are you sure? Or are you two just _saying_ that because you're not allowed to bring your boyfriend to work?"

Amy sighed. "No, he is not my boyfriend. This is Coach Jensen. He's your new gym teacher."

"If he's just our new gym teacher, then _why_ is he here in our class staring at you?"

Amy was tongue-tied.

"We're friends. I'm in here so that I can watch Amy fail at teaching and make fun of her later- _that came out very wrong_ and I'll shut up now."

Amy gave Jake a quick glare as he gave her a sheepish and apologetic look in return. Amy turned to look at her class.

"Okay class why don't we _ignore_ Coach Jensen and move on to some fun icebreakers?"

A girl raised her hand. "Coach Jensen, if you're not here as Miss Robinson's boyfriend, are you here to ask her out?"

"Okay one more word and I'm kicking Coach Jensen out of class!"

" _No!_ " The class whined. 

"We like Coach Jensen!"

"Yeah, I want him to _stay!_ "

"Alice just told me she thinks Coach Jensen is cute!"

_"Shut up Jane!"_

 

* * *

 

"Well, _that_ went well." Jake remarked as they stepped out of the classroom and headed for Jake's first gym class.

"No, Jake. _It went terribly._ Everyone thought we were together and kept interrogating us."

Jake shrugged. "But they seem to like us. And you got them to play those icebreakers of yours."

"Yeah, _for five minutes_. The rest of the time was just hellish and embarrassing-"

" _Hellish and embarrassing,_  title of your sex tape!" Jake said with a cheeky smile.

"Jake, we're literally in school. Can you cool it with the sex tape-" Amy's eyes widened and she was stunned into silence as a kid walked right past her as she had said that and he made a weird face at her.

It caused Jake to burst into fits of laughter.

"I never thought I'd say this but _man_ I love school!"

 

* * *

 

Jake and Amy arrived at the school gym with a few seconds to spare. All the students were already in their PE kits and sat waiting.

"Wow," Jake remarked. "I'm surprised to see you kids so punctual."

"Not that that's _wrong_ ," Amy interjected. "In fact you should keep up this behaviour and be punctual for _all_ your lessons."

Jake grinned so widely watching Amy his face began to hurt. "Anyway, hey kids. I will be your new gym teacher, Coach Jensen-"

A girl gasped. "Oh my god- are _you_ the 'Coach Jensen' that was in my friend Natasha's English class last period? And you must be Miss Robinson! Are you two the new teacher couple?" 

"Oh god, not this again." Amy groaned quietly as all the students got excited over the prospect of them being a couple.

Jake turned to the girl that had started all the chaos. "How'd you know what happened at your friend's English class?"

"She texted me. And I'm texting her right now about what's happening."

"Wait what?" Jake exclaimed. "Are phones even allowed in class?"

"Yeah, sure." The girl replied as she continued to text.

"No they're not." Amy interjected.

"Heard that? _They're not._ Give me the phone."

"No!" The girl protested, putting on a face of defiance.

"Fine, but no more phones next lesson. Do five push-ups as punishment."

She scoffed in disgust as she continued to text. " _You_ do five pushups as punishment."

Jake was confused. " _What?_ You can't punish a teacher!"

" _Can too._ Also I kind of need to take a video of you doing pushups now. My friends wanna see."

Jake groaned. "No, I am _not_ going to do pushups so you can take a video of me. That's weird."

"Fine," She replied in resignation. "Then kiss Miss Robinson."

" _What?!_ " Jake and Amy exclaimed in shock.

A large majority of the students took joy at this prospect and began to chant _'kiss! kiss! kiss!'_ over and over again.

"Kids, I am not dating Miss Robinson. Please stop forcing us to kiss. It's really weird. Also, it would _still_ be weird even if Miss Robinson and I _were_ dating. _Students aren't supposed to make their teachers kiss._ "

"Fine," Someone said. "Then do the pushups thing. Either do the kiss thing or the pushup thing."

"Also you gotta do at least _thirty_ pushups now. Because the kiss thing is obviously way better."

Jake groaned. "Could the kiss thing be on the cheek?"

" _Jake!_ " Amy scolded as she glared at him.

"You would rather let me humiliate myself by doing _way_ too many pushups for a prolonged period of time than sacrifice your cheek for a _second?_ Oh- I see what this is about San- _Amy,_ you wanna see me do pushups don't you?"

"Jake! _The kids can hear you._ "

"Oh, crap. I forgot about that-" Jake turned around to face the children who were all trying to keep as quiet as they could but it was very evident how amused they all were, some of them were muffling giggles.

Jake sighed. "Yeah, there's no escaping this..."

Jake got down on the ground and began doing pushups.

"One, two, three..."

Amy didn't admit this, but she _did_ actually enjoy seeing Jake doing pushups. And it didn't help that his arms were bare because of the singlet, and that his calves were showing because of the shorts. 

Oh god. Amy was screwed. 


	3. Abandoned Swing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Amy bump into a few teachers, one of which used to date Jake briefly. They also have to do recess duty.

After the hellish experience that was English class and gym class, Jake and Amy decided it was time to mingle with their fellow faculty members in the staff room.

"I can't believe that really happened." Jake remarked with a shake of his head as they made their way towards the staff room.

"Me neither. Do you think that's going to happen again in our next classes?"

"God I hope not. What's next on the agenda by the way?" Jake asked as he flashed a light smile at Amy. It made her feel warm and fluffy inside. Which was stupid, since he was just randomly smiling at her like he usually did. 

But it was a smile that Amy had come to... love.

"We'll be looking for our new desks in the staff room. Then try to talk to some of the other teachers, gather some intel." 

Jake nodded as they reached the staff room, Jake pushing the door open for Amy as they both walked in.

"I hope our desks are near each other," Jake remarked, making Amy smile.

"Me too."

"-or I'd have to find someone else to annoy." Jake added with a cheeky smile.

Amy lightly smacked him on the shoulder, but she was still smiling.

When they entered the staff room, Amy's eyes searched the place, looking over the whole place to get a sense of where they might be sitting.

Jake turned to the nearest corner and noticed two very empty tables. He grabbed Amy by the wrist and began leading her to said empty tables.

"I guess I didn't have to worry about finding someone else to annoy after all- we're sitting right across from each other." Jake noted with glee.

Amy chuckled. "Is it just me, or do you just get this sense of déjà vu?"

"What déjà vu?" Jake and Amy turned around to face a bubbly looking blonde. "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt. You must be our new teachers!"

Jake smiled and held his hand out for a handshake, as did Amy. "Spot on. Amy and I _are_ the new teachers. I teach gym, and Amy teaches English. We were talking about how we used to be seated across from each other just like how we are now- at our old school."

The blonde laughed. "How nice! I wish I had a bond like the two of you do with someone of my own. Are you two a couple?"

Jake and Amy froze. What was it with everyone in this school thinking they were together? First it was the students, and now it was a teacher? 

"Um..."

"Don't mind me now. I'm Helen, a science teacher at this school. So- I know a little bit about _chemistry_."

Jake and Amy cringed in unison. Inwardly, of course. They couldn't risk making a bad impression on any of their new colleagues now, could they? 

" _Actually_ , Helen-" Jake began. "Amy and I are not a couple. Just friends. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry. My apologies! Just thought you two seemed so into each other, that's all. I'll stop now. I must be coming off as incredibly rude."

"Oh, no." Amy interjected. "Don't worry about it. When you're as close as Jake and I are, you get mistaken for being a couple once in a while."

"Yeah," Jake added. "Heteronormativity and all that." 

Helen chuckled awkwardly. "So, what do you two plan to do for lunch?"

"Erm," Amy answered nervously. "I'm not sure- what would you recommend?"

Helen smiled. "Well, as new members of the staff, you two are top contenders for recess duty today."

"Recess duty?"

"Yup," Helen said as she folded her arms. "The kids get an entire hour for lunch, then an additional half an hour to play in the playground. You'll have to be on duty to watch them."

"Why is recess so long?" Jake asked. "I mean, not that I'd complain if I were a student, but isn't an hour and a half too excessive?"

"Oh, this recess is kind of a weekly thing, not something that happens daily, rest assured. All the teachers get time to ditch school so that they can have a proper lunch and a time to rest- except for the two teachers on duty that day. All the teachers love Wednesdays because of this."

"So all the teachers vacate the staff room for an hour and a half to have lunch on Wednesdays?" Jake asked to make sure, a scheming smile slowly forming on his face.

"Yup! Except that for today, you two will have to stay and do recess duty. Don't hate me- I don't make the rules!"

"Oh, Helen, of course we don't hate you!" Amy assured. "Jake and I love kids. It's why we became teachers."

"Yup. Jake and Amy, lovers of children. Sorry, that came out wrong."

" _Anyway_ , we'll be fine taking on recess duty for today. I'm sure the cafeteria food's fine." Amy added with a smile. 

Helen laughed. "Oh no, the cafeteria's horrible. I suggest you eat something else. If you're desperate, I have cookies in my desk."

"Thank you Helen."

After Helen left, Jake and Amy huddled over one of their desks to discuss their next plan of action.

"We could totally bug, put up secret cameras, and install spyware on everyone's computers while they're all gone later!" Jake whispered excitedly to Amy, who was equally excited, and trying to be quiet about it.

"I know, right? The only problem is- what are we going to eat for lunch?"

Jake shrugged. "I still have my burrito. Y'know, the one that I planned to eat whilst forcing kids to run laps around the gym?"

"But then you ended up slaving away doing pushups so that a pre-teen could film a video of you for her friends instead? Yeah, I remember." Amy said with a cheeky grin, her cheeks splashed with a tinge of pink as she recalled the memory of Jake doing pushups. It made her feel like a huge pervert, but Jake didn't have to know that.

"Yeah, yeah. Can we stop reminiscing about my humiliation? Or no burrito for you."

Amy made a face. "How old is that burrito by the way?"

Jake made a serious thinking face.

"Okay, yup, I'm _not_ eating your old stale burrito anymore."

Jake burst out laughing. "I'm kidding! It was from this morning. Freshly bought and prepared by the _finest_ chefs."

Amy snorted. "Yeah, right. I'd rather take my chances with the cafeteria food."

"Fine, let's go check out the nasty cafeteria."

 

* * *

 

"Wow," Jake exhaled as he crossed his arms, watching the very gross display of what shouldn't even be considered food get prepared for the students. "That's just disgusting. 

Jake turned to look at Amy, a smug smile ready to rub her face with. "So Amy- _oh_. You look really grossed out. You okay?"

Amy's eyes were widened in what Jake could only perceive to be shock. 

"That's so gross. I regret everything I said. Can we go now?" 

Jake laughed as he looked at Amy's pleading face. She was so cute he could've kissed her. 

Correction. He _couldn't_ kiss her, although he very much wanted to.

"You'll really share my burrito with me?" Jake said with a shit-eating grin.

"Yeah. Let's get as far away from this trash as we can now, please?" 

Jake chuckled. "Sure."

Then they ran out of there.

 

* * *

 

"Y'know, this burrito isn't so bad after all." Amy remarked in between bites of her half of the burrito as she watched Jake bug one of their colleagues' desks. They were being very thorough, taking down the names of everyone so that Charles and Rosa could properly observe for suspicious members of the staff.

Jake looked up at her with a smile. "Of course. I have amazing taste. Can I have a bite?"

"Sure." Amy held the burrito out to Jake and he took a huge chunk out of the burrito and proceeded to chomp on it between his teeth. 

Jake grinned. "Y'know, if we were in middle school still, I'd have told you we just indirectly kissed."

Amy chuckled. "Who needs to be in middle school to say that? Jake Peralta- I just tricked you into indirectly kissing me."

She gasped for dramatic effect, and it made both of them crack up.

"Or did _I_ trick you into indirectly kissing _me_?" 

Amy grinned. "Guess we both succeeded in tricking each other into indirectly kissing."

Jake had on this warm smile as he looked at Amy. It was warm, tender, yet kind of sad. It made Amy look away as she awkwardly bit into her burrito. The dark atmosphere of the staff room (they didn't turn on the lights) did nothing to make things more chill or less tense.

After they had finished all their surveillance and spying activities in the staff room, Jake and Amy headed down to the playground for their recess duty. 

"Ugh, I hope none of the students down there recognise us." Amy groaned as they made their way down.

"Yeah," Jake agreed. "I've had enough during class. And I kinda want to try out the playground a little so any kid recognising me as a teacher would be a bummer."

Amy gave Jake an incredulous look. "Jake, you're kidding, right? You can't do that."

"Eh, we'll see." 

Amy sighed. "Come on Jake!"

"Last one there's a rotten egg!"

Against her better judgement, Amy chased Jake all the way to the playground. 

 

* * *

 

After they wrapped up recess duty, Jake and Amy headed back up to the staff room for a breather.

"Well, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Jake remarked as they walked up the stairs.

Amy huffed as she gave Jake a look of disbelief. "You kidding me? All the kids _laughed_ at you." 

Jake bit his lip. "Because they saw me playing on the slide. _Right_. But other than that, we had fun, didn't we? Or are you forgetting how you squealed like a little girl as I pushed you on the swing?" 

Amy's cheeks reddened, recalling the moment. Jake was right, that was really fun. They had found an abandoned swing behind this broken fence that did not belong to the school. Being bored out of their wits from staring at the generally well behaved kids on the playground, Jake had suggested they have some fun of their own. And as usual, Amy had caved and went along with it. 

"Shut up. You squealed louder than me!" 

Jake could only smile as he revelled in his favourite activity of riling Amy up. She was the person that he enjoyed annoying the most, and he just loved how her face scrunched up when he got on her nerves just that little bit. 

It then dawned on him, as it had many times before, the extent of Jake's feelings for Amy. If he weren't so afraid of love, he would've gone so far as to say he was in love with Amy.

After all, telling Sophia he loved her was what kinda messed up their relationship for good, right? 

Except Jake and Amy didn't even have a romantic relationship for which Jake could ruin, and if he were being honest with himself, his feelings for Amy far outdid his past feelings for Sophia. 

Okay, so he was in love with Amy. But as long as she didn't know that, everything was fine and dandy, no?

Jake's thoughts were interrupted by a voice that caused Jake and Amy to turn around. It was vaguely familiar, but not a voice he heard often. 

"Jake?" When Jake's eyes caught sight of the woman, he recognised her after flitting through his mind for past memories. 

"Tina!" Jake greeted awkwardly. He could only direct a light smile to the confused eyes of Amy who did not recognise Tina.

"Jake, I didn't expect to see you here! Aren't you a cop? Why are you here? _Did someone commit a crime?_ "

Amy looked to be downright panicking at this point.

"Actually, Tina, as awkward as it is to say this- I'm actually a teacher. I know, I know, on the few dates we went on, I told you I was a cop and proceeded to _dazzle_ you with numerous cop stories that had you entranced by my awesomeness. Truth is- my brother's the cool cop, and I'm just some lame teacher that... teaches all day. I borrow all his stories to impress girls."

Tina chuckled and Amy heaved a sigh of relief. 

"Ah, Jake. Honestly, I never really cared for those cop stories. What I really remember about our time together was our... night together." Tina winked. "And I wouldn't mind spending another _night_ with you."

Jake laughed nervously and Amy joined along to back him up. 

"Anyway, Tina- Amy and I actually have a class to get to. So, if you don't mind, we have to get going now." 

Tina nodded, looking rather disappointed. "Alright then. I'll see you around?" 

"Sure."

With that, Jake and Amy took quick strides which morphed into sprints when they turned the corner away from Tina. 

"Woah." Amy panted when they stopped to catch their breath, certain that they were far enough away from Tina. "Either Tina's a little messed up or you're _crazy_ good in the sack."

"Wouldn't you like to know," Jake teased as he caught his breath, before he realised what he was saying. Amy had froze in place, her cheeks reddening slightly. "Sorry. I'm overstepping-"

Amy shook her head profusely. "Oh no, don't worry about it! I know it means nothing."

Jake felt as if there was a lump in his throat. "Yeah, nothing."

 

* * *

 

Hours later, Jake and Amy were being handcuffed by Charles and Rosa.

"I still don't see how this is a good idea." Amy winced as she got her hands cuffed by Rosa. 

"Well, we can't risk any of your new coworkers seeing you guys walking around in a police precinct can we? And it's just until we get to the interrogation room." 

They were in the lift, and truth be told, Jake and Amy were dreading walking in with their hands in handcuffs. 

"Easy for you to say," Jake interjected. "You guys aren't in cuffs."

Rosa shrugged. "Whatever. We'll try to shield your faces. Now stop whining."

They managed to get into the interrogation room without too much of a fuss after that. 

"Okay. So tell us about your first day of school." Rosa said as they removed Jake and Amy's handcuffs.

"Haha, you sound like our mom." Jake joked with a grin, refraining from laughing upon Rosa's unamused face.

"Our first day was... eventful, so to speak. All the kids in our classes kept making fun of us and thought we were a couple." Amy began awkwardly.

Rosa raised an eyebrow in confusion whilst Charles seemed to be brimming with happiness.

"Why would the kids think you guys are a couple?" Rosa asked.

"Because..."

"We kinda showed up at each other's classes." Jake finished with a nervous smile.

Rosa sighed. "And... why were the two of you showing up at each other's classes?"

Jake shrugged. "Guess that was mostly my bad. I insisted on sitting in during Amy's first lesson and she insisted on sitting in during mine to make things even." 

"Yeah," Amy gave Rosa an apologetic look. "Sorry about that."

"Jake, why were you insisting on sitting in on Amy's lesson in the first place?"

Jake gave Rosa a serious look. " _Amy_. As a teacher for the first time ever. In a room _full_ of prepubescent kids. Come on, Rosa!"

Rosa cracked a smile. "You're right, I don't blame you for a second." 

Amy had on the slightest of frowns. "Whatever. Anyway, Jake and I went to the staff room after that, and got stuck with doing recess duty."

Charles nodded. "Yeah, and then proceeded to get every inch of the staff room bugged and under secret surveillance. Good work, you two."

"Aw, thanks Charles." Jake said with a smile.

"And then during recess duty, Jake played on the slide, got caught by some kid, then proceeded to get laughed at by all the students." Amy reported with a smug, satisfied smile.

"It was like middle school all over again." Jake remarked jokingly, but the look on his face was reminiscent of embarrassment. 

"Please tell me you took pictures." Rosa appealed to Amy.

Amy smiled, brimming with excitement. "Even better. I took _videos_ too."

"Nice." Rosa enthused as Amy whipped her phone out to show Rosa the incriminating evidence she had of Jake's humiliation.

Jake exhaled nervously. "Amy squealed like a little girl whilst playing on this abandoned swing we found!" 

Rosa looked up, her attention earned. "You got pictures or videos?"

Jake looked dejected. "No. I was too busy pushing Amy on the swing. Damnit!"

"And," Amy added. "Jake was playing on the swing too. Plus he squealed _louder_ than me."

"Hey," Jake pointed an accusing finger at Amy. "That's just your opinion."

"Whatever," Rosa interrupted. "If neither of you have photos or videos then Jake playing on the slide is still the best."

"What happened after the playground?" Charles asked.

Jake laughed awkwardly. "We bumped into this girl I dated for a while once. It was really weird because she kept hinting that she wanted to hook up again. 

"Did it blow your cover?" Rosa asked in concern.

"No, I pretended that I lied about being a cop in the past. Said it was to impress her."

"A lie in a lie," Charles noted in admiration. "Nice."

"Yeah. Jake's ex was really weird. We ran away from her the first chance we got." Amy added with a slight shudder.

"Aw," Charles enunciated. "I'm so sorry Amy. You must have felt so jealous."

"What?!" Jake and Amy exclaimed in unison, with some confusion and a bit too loudly. 

"I wasn't _jealous_." Amy insisted.

"Yeah, why would Amy be jealous? She's not my _girlfriend_ , Charles. And Amy doesn't even like me anymore." Jake added, albeit in a slightly sad voice. 

"Mmhmm," Amy said nervously. "Totally not deeply in love with him anymore or- whatever."

Jake turned to Amy with widened eyes. "What did you just say?"

"I-I was just joking about the time you said I was deeply in love with you?" Amy stammered.

"Oh yeah," Jake nodded. "Right."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the comments so far guys! glad to see positive response to this fic :) keep the kudos and comments coming please! hope you guys liked this chapter haha


	4. Field Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Amy chaperone a field trip to the space museum. But then it becomes so much more.

It was their second day of school, and Jake and Amy had spent the whole morning apart, teaching their classes, and gathering intel as they talked to as many teachers as they could.  
  
And then it was finally lunchtime. Jake and Amy texted to meet up at some park bench nearby the school where they couldn't be spotted.  
  
It was so that they could exchange intel. But if Jake were being honest, he was happy to get to meet up with Amy so that he could well, see Amy. Talk to Amy. Tell her funny stories and things that happened throughout the day. Make her laugh with jokes in which he would make fun of some of their new coworkers. (Sorry, Jason.)  
  
He waited at the park bench with two sandwiches. And when he saw Amy approach the park bench with a somewhat excited smile etched on her face, he couldn't help but feel his heart warm up. Was she as happy to see him as he was to see her?  
  
"What's for lunch?" Amy asked as she sat down.  
  
"Two subs. I made sure to put vegetables in yours."  
  
Amy nodded as she took the sandwich from Jake. "You didn't put vegetables in yours?"  
  
"Why would I do that?"  
  
Amy sighed, rolling her eyes but in a sort of caring, tender way.  
  
"You really should be getting more nutrients."  
  
Jake chuckled as he took a bite of his meatball marinara sandwich. No way was he ruining that with lettuce. Or worse... cucumbers. Or worse... some other gross vegetable. Jake didn't really take a very good look at what vegetables Subway offered.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Next time I'm going to get the sandwiches. And I'm going to  _stuff_  yours with vegetables."  
  
Jake gasped. "You  _wouldn't_."  
  
Amy smirked. "Oh yeah. I'm going to ask them to give you  _all_  the vegetables.  _Especially_  the ones I know you hate."  
  
"That's all of them!"  
  
"And you know what else?"  
  
Jake gulped. "What?"  
  
"I'm not going to let them put in any meat.  _Or cheese._ "  
  
Jake looked desolate. " _No._ "  
  
"Yup. Enjoy your vegan delight."  
  
Jake shuddered and it made Amy laugh. Soon they both dissolved into a fit of chuckles.

* * *

  
They polished off their sandwiches within the next few minutes and got to talking about serious business.  
  
"So how was class? Did anyone cry when you corrected their grammar?" Jake asked.  
  
Amy shook her head. "I actually had a very valuable lesson. The kids in this class were really receptive."  
  
"Aww, that's great Ames. I'm glad they liked you."  
  
Amy blushed a little. She didn't know what it was about Jake- his compliments just always seemed so genuine, when he wasn't teasing her of course. His smile could light up a room and it made Amy feel so weak inside.  
  
"How about you? Did anyone force you to do sit ups or something?"  
  
"Oh, wouldn't you like to know." Jake teased. "Actually no one did that this time. It was a different class. I made them play dodgeball. I really hope we do wrap this case up in a week. I don't want to see those scary girls and their camera phones again."  
  
Amy nodded. "You and me both. I just want nice classes until we go back to the precinct."  
  
Jake smiled. "Did you find anyone suspicious?"  
  
"Not really. I honestly think the only people involved in the drug cartel are the members of the Kuznetsov family."  
  
Jake nodded in agreement. "Me too. None of the other teachers seem suspicious right? Like some of the teachers here don't look like they're capable of leading double lives as teachers and members of a drug cartel."  
  
"I think the drug cartel hired actual teachers to cover up for their illegal business. And it's understandable that they didn't try to get any of the teachers to join the business. Would increase the risk of them getting reported. They kept things within the family to keep things under wraps."  
  
"And I think they have like all sorts of 'school events' to cover up for any business activities too. I mean, I was just told that I had to chaperone this school field trip to the space museum. Which is  _tomorrow._ "  
  
Amy gasped. "Me too! And I was also told I had to chaperone the middle school spring dance next Tuesday. How crazy is that?"  
  
"I'm up for the school dance too! And I checked- all the teachers listed working those two days are all members of the family plus those on duty! Why would all the family members go to school if they weren't helping with the one event that the school organised?"  
  
"There's  _totally_  going to be so much illegal activity happening in the school!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
They high-fived in their jubilation.  
  
"Should we have high-fived over crime happening?"  
  
"Well, I guess we could say we were high-fiving over possibly getting important evidence to put bad criminals away?" Amy reasoned with an awkward smile.  
  
"Oh, that's good." Jake said gleefully.  
  
"Wanna high-five again?"  
  
"God, yes."  
  
They high-fived again, but Amy missed and ended up hitting the air. The force she used propelled her forward, and she fell onto Jake's chest.  
  
There was a tense moment of silence before Jake grabbed Amy by her arms and steadied her.  
  
"Gosh, Amy. I have never ever seen such a clumsy high-fiver."  
  
She giggled nervously. "Well, first time for everything, right?"  
  
Just then, Amy's phone buzzed with a text.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Ugh, it's just some advertisement spam. Oh no. Lunch time is almost over. Jake- we should head back."  
  
Jake nodded and got up, picking his and Amy's sandwich wrappers and throwing them away in the nearest trash bin.

* * *

 

The next day, Jake and Amy were at school bright and early for the field trip to the space museum. 

"You look excited." Jake remarked as he walked up to Amy, who was waiting for him so they could walk to school together.

Amy smiled brightly at him. "I'm excited because I'm going to rock this space museum field trip. I spent eleven straight birthdays at the planetarium and now it's finally paying off! I have so many fun facts about astronomy that's going to get the kids pumped about the field trip."

Jake chuckled. "Man, you're so cute."

They both froze. Jake because he realised what he had just said and Amy because she didn't know how to respond.

"I mean nerdy. Wow you're such a nerd."

It was a bad save, and Jake said those words in the most unconvincing voice, but Amy went along with it.

"Yup! I am such a nerd. Amy the nerd, haha."

There was a pause.

"Anyway, I don't think you need to tell the kids fun facts about astronomy to get them pumped about going to the space museum."

Amy raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Because they're probably already pumped about not having to go to class, and most kids do find space kinda cool. I know I did. Plus if you spend the whole bus ride telling the kids about space, you'll end up getting nauseous. And I'd have no one to talk to."

Amy smiled, her cheeks flushing a slight pink. "Aww, Jake. You could always talk to the driver."

Jake chuckled at Amy teasing him. "And _risk_  the safety of the entire bus because he'll be having so much fun laughing at my jokes he forgets to look at the road?"

"You're right. I guess I have to shoulder the burden of listening to your jokes all on my own. For the sake of everyone's safety."

" _Hey-_ "

Just then, Jake and Amy's phones both buzzed with a text.

"Oh crap, the bus is on its way here. We need to get the kids assembled."

"Yeah," Jake agreed. "We should go."

* * *

 

"Okay kids, hurry up and find your seats- we don't have all day." Amy instructed as she and Jake got on the bus, having taken the attendance of all the children in the class. There were twenty of them and they were all accounted for.

"Yeah. No getting up from your seats during the ride either. We don't want anyone's heads getting smashed in." Jake turned to Amy with a grin. "Am I doing this right?"

Amy rolled her eyes with slight affection rather than annoyance. "Somewhat. Just go sit down."

Some kid raised their hand. "Are we allowed to listen to music?"

"Sure." Said Amy. "Just try to keep it down. No blasting music out loud."

"Why not?" Someone whined.

"Because it's disruptive, and if too many people play their music out loud it's just going to be very noisy and cause a ruckus."

"What if just one person plays their music out loud?"

Amy looked visibly annoyed at this point, prompting Jake to stand up and tap Amy reassuringly on her back. It actually soothed her a little. 

"No playing your music out loud kids, that's that. Miss Robinson here gets cranky if she doesn't get her mid-morning nap, so let's all just cooperate, okay?"

Several of the students giggled at this and there were no more protests. Jake sat back down next to Amy and grinned at her. She returned it with a scowl.

"Thanks." She murmured softly. 

Jake smiled warmly when he heard this. "Anytime."

They then proceeded to chat about random things, Amy telling Jake a fun fact or two about astrology, Jake listening intently as she did, with no urge to make fun of her because he just loved how happy she looked as she rattled off about her interests. Plus, the stuff she talked about really did sound interesting. Jake did like space, after all.

Somewhere along the line, Jake and Amy got tired and fell asleep. Maybe it was being in a moving vehicle, maybe it was waking up super early to go for the field trip.

Either way, Jake and Amy woke up to the sound of the bus driver telling them that they had arrived.

It was then that they realised how intimate their positions were.

Amy had her arms wrapped around Jake's torso, and she had been lying her head on his chest. Jake on the other hand, had his arm around Amy's waist. His nose had been in her hair, and as they realised how inappropriately they had been sleeping and pulled away from each other, Jake could still smell the faint scent of lavender. 

"Oh, we're here? That's great. We should tell the kids to get off the bus-"

As Amy turned around, she found that all the seats behind her were empty.

"Actually, all the kids got down the moment I opened the door. You two sure are heavy sleepers- I've been trying to get you two to wake up for five minutes."

Jake and Amy gulped. Oh no. This was bad. All the students had seen them sleeping- like they had been sleeping. They were so screwed. 

"Oh god- Amy are we going to get into trouble?"

"I don't know- is it against the rules to not supervise the kids as they get off the bus?"

"I'm sure the both of you will be  _fine_." The bus driver interjected. "Now please get off my bus. We haven't got all day."

That shut them up instantly. They exited the bus in an orderly manner, out of slight embarrassment. 

Thankfully, the students were all gathered and talking to the space museum tour guide that had been assigned to their class. 

As the kids saw them exit the bus however, all eyes left the tour guide who had been talking passionately about space, and trained on Jake and Amy.

"Miss Robinson, Mr Jensen- are your first names Amy and Jake?" A girl asked innocently.

"How'd you know that?" Jake responded too impulsively. He had just woken up from a nap after all, and was still pretty disoriented. So much so that he didn't realise the ramifications of admitting so.

"Jake and Amy sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby sittin' in a carriage!"

Amy covered her face with both hands as she groaned, whilst Jake stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do as the kids made fun of them. 

When they finished with their song, the students dissolved into fits of laughter. The tour guide looked livid. His assistant, a timid looking man, just looked worried. 

"Alright kids, very funny. Please listen to Mr Tour Guide talk about space now, okay?" Jake said in an attempt to reprimand the students.

He failed miserably of course.

"Mr Jensen, is Miss Robinson your girlfriend?"

"No-" Jake denied.

"Then why were you kissing her hair? You guys sleep like my older sister Kelly and her boyfriend. And Kelly and her boyfriend are gross. Are you guys gross?"

"What? No!" Jake denied in a more confused voice this time.

"Do you like Miss Robinson? Like,  _like-like_  her? My friend Vanessa from another class said she always sees you hitting on her-"

"No, Vanessa said Mr Jensen is always  _flirting_  with Miss Robinson. Miranda, there's a  _difference._ "

"Shut up, Sally. It's the same to me-"

"Alright that's enough!" Amy interrupted, finally getting the courage to speak up.

"Yeah, Miss Robinson and I are just f-"

"Cousins!" Amy exclaimed.

"What?" Jake turned to face Amy in confusion. Her eyes told him to go with it. " _Yeah._  We are cousins. That is a fact."

"You're  _lying_. Cousins don't have different last names!"

"Maternal cousins do!" Amy insisted.

"Yeah!" Jake added. "Our moms are sisters. Take that, Deborah!"

"My name's  _Miranda_!" She said offendedly.

"Oh. Sorry about that."

"Also, you can't be cousins because you look nothing like each other." 

"Yeah. Miss Robinson is Cuban and Mr Jensen is Jewish." 

Jake had on a bewildered expression. "How did you know  _that?_ "

The girl in question crossed her arms proudly. "Vanessa's sister is the school administrator."

"Damn, Vanessa really researched us."

Amy nodded in agreement. 

"Anyway, can you kids stop this? We're being very rude to our tour guide."

Thankfully, the kids decided to stop teasing/bullying Jake and Amy and followed their very angry tour guide into the space museum. Said tour guide shot Jake and Amy dirty looks and continued to do so as he started his tour.

Five minutes into the tour, the tour guide's assistant pulled Jake and Amy aside.

"Listen. You two can't be here."

Jake and Amy were confused. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"See, Mr Wilson doesn't like teachers-"

"Oh let me guess- he got called stupid by a teacher in school which really hurt his self esteem for years?"

The assistant looked at Jake with a deadpan expression. "Yes. That's exactly right."

"Oh," Jake replied. "That actually sucks a little."

"Anyway, Mr Wilson doesn't really like teachers, and that little commotion you two started made him hate you two."

"We're really sorry about that." Amy apologised. "Is there anything we can do to make up for it?"

"Actually," The assistant said with an awkward smile. "Mr Wilson would like the two of you to stay out of sight."

"What?" Jake and Amy exclaimed.

"We can't do that, we have to watch the kids."

"And he's not allowed to do that!" Jake turned to Amy. "Is he allowed to do that?"

Amy shrugged.

"Well, Mr Wilson's not asking you to leave the premises or anything. You're allowed to stay in the same room as the group, just make sure you're far enough away that neither Mr Wilson nor the kids can see either of you. He says you'll only distract the children during this important learning process."

"So what? We gotta keep a ten foot radius away from the group like a bunch of stalkers? It's going to be really hard watching the kids like this."

The assistant shrugged. "Something like that, yeah. And- don't worry about the kids. They are going to be perfectly safe here. Have fun looking at the exhibits on your own. I guarantee you that all twenty students will be well accounted for. You know what? You don't even have to stay in the same room as us. Bye."

Jake and Amy stood there looking stunned as they saw the assistant walk off.

"Oh wait- one last thing!" He said as he turned around to face Jake and Amy one last time. 

"Great," Jake muttered. "More rules."

"When we're at the planetarium later, please sit as far away from the group as possible. My suggestion? Last row."

* * *

 

"Can you believe this?" Jake said exasperatedly as they trailed far behind their class.

"I know, it's so stupid. And the tour guide is so ridiculous!"

"At least he won't be able to hear us trash talking him behind his back. God, he's the worst!"

"Yeah," Amy agreed. "And- we can check up on Charles and Rosa and ask them how surveillance is going."

Jake grinned. "Nice. Should we call them?"

They called them. Jake and Amy found a rather empty spot in the museum. 

It was the handicap toilet. But they didn't see anyone in a wheelchair plus they figured if anyone needed the handicap toilet for real they could just knock.

"Hey what's up." Rosa responded as she picked up. "Aren't you two supposed to be at the field trip?"

"Yeah we are." Jake responded. "But the tour guide hates us and wants us to stay as far away as we possibly can from the group. So we decided to check up on you guys."

"Yeah," Amy interjected. "How's the surveillance going?"

"Oh, great." Charles replied. "We are getting so much evidence right before our eyes right now. We've got ourselves a solid case here."

"Nice- are they all from the Kuznetsov family?"

"Yeah," Rosa confirmed. "How'd you know?"

Jake and Amy high-fived. "We had a theory that the only people involved in the drug cartel are the Kuznetsov family."

"Yeah," Amy added. "Do we have enough evidence to put them away yet?"

"Not yet." Rosa replied. "And I'm not so sure about the Kuznetsov not involving anyone else in this guys. I mean- Boyle and I looked through some of the stuff we found from the spyware software, audio recordings, and even surveillance footage. Some of this stuff's not right."

"Yeah," Charles said, chiming in. "Some of these 'teachers' are real suspicious."

"Really?" Jake whined. "Are you guys sure? Because Amy and I were really confident about our theory and being wrong would be a real bummer."

"Thousand push-ups, Jake." Rosa deadpanned.

"Got it. We'll call you later." Jake responded before he hung up the phone.

"Wow-" Amy enunciated as they exited the handicapped toilet.

"Are you kidding me? This is a museum! Have some goddamn respect!" A passerby interrupted. He had just seen Jake and Amy leave the handicapped toilet together and assumed the worst. 

"Uh oh." Jake and Amy groaned.

"You two are disgusting." The man continued. Jake and Amy were praying that no one could hear the man's accusations.

Jake made an attempt to explain. "Sir, I swear it's not what you think. We were just making a secret phone call. You get it."

The man rolled his eyes and walked away. "Whatever."

Jake and Amy groaned. 

"We should find our class."

"Yeah, good idea."

Jake and Amy walked around the museum, looking to catch a glimpse of their class to make sure they were safe- the last thing they wanted was to bump into another teacher chaperoning another class and get accused of negligence. 

But then they saw this beautiful display of the solar system. 

Or to be more accurate, Amy saw the beautiful display of the solar system, stopped, and then Jake saw that she had stopped and stopped along with her.

"What is it?" He asked, admiring her face which held a mixture of joy, excitement, and nostalgia.

"This just never fails to amaze me, y'know?" Amy remarked as she stared at the exhibit. Jake placed himself next to her as he too looked at the solar system display.

"It stands to reason. This is beautiful. Space is so cool."

Amy smiled at Jake. "Being here really brings me back. Coming here on my birthday was always so special to me- so much so that I did it every year."

Jake looked inquisitively at Amy. "Why'd you stop?"

Amy shrugged. "I think it was when I joined the force. I just got so busy working on my first birthday as a cop I couldn't go. Then I just... stopped."

"Well, I'm glad you get to come back here. And I'm glad I get to be with you."

Amy blushed. "I'm glad you're with me too." 

And then neither of them were looking at the space exhibit, but instead at each other. 

They were so close now, and Jake wanted to kiss Amy so he leaned in, and then Amy was leaning in too-

But something snapped in Amy and she pulled away.

"Oh my god. Jake we're in a space museum. Any of the other teachers or even students could have seen us."

"Well then let's go somewhere else where no one can see us-" 

Jake gripped Amy's wrist and was about to start walking off when Amy stopped him.

"Jake- what are you doing? We shouldn't-"

"Why not? Are you saying it was a mistake? That you didn't want to kiss me? Because I want to kiss you."

Amy gulped. "Jake- you want to kiss me?"

Jake rolled his eyes. "Duh! Did you not just see me lean in about to kiss you? Why would I do that if I didn't want to kiss you?"

"I just thought it was something- in the moment, I don't know-"

Jake looked dejected. "Was it like that for you?"

Amy shook her head. "No! I've wanted to kiss you too."

Jake smiled. He held Amy's hands gingerly in his. 

"Then let's go do that."

As they were walking however, Amy got a call. It was the tour guide's assistant.

"Hey, just wanted to tell you that we're bringing the students into the planetarium soon. Some of them have been asking where you are- so as much as Mr Wilson hates this, I think you guys should come back."

He hung up the phone after that.

"Who was that?" 

Amy looked up at Jake guiltily. "Jake, we forgot about the kids! We were searching for them and we got distracted- we have to go to the planetarium now."

Jake smiled. "You're cute when you're flustered."

Amy rolled her eyes, but her smile gave her away. "Shut up."

She grabbed his hand and dragged him in the direction of the planetarium.

"I mean- I didn't forget about the kids Ames. I was totally meaning to go looking for our class again when we were done. Were you so distracted by my lips Amy? I didn't know they were so enticing-"

Amy turned around, gave Jake a prolonged kiss smack on the lips, before she pulled away and smirked, continuing to walk.

Jake shut up after that. He became instantly consumed by the soft feel of Amy's lips on his, and how his lips now faintly tasted of something lovely. 

They managed to arrive at the planetarium in time, with the tour guide in the midst of briefing the students on some rules before they entered the theatre.

"Oh look- Mr Jensen and Miss Robinson are back!"

"And they're holding hands!"

Jake and Amy had completely forgotten that they were still holding hands, and upon getting called out the let go like their hands had just touched burning coals and they moved away from each other like two like ends of magnets.

"Why were you guys holding hands?"

"Are you ready to tell the truth about being a couple now? Vanessa just texted me and she said you guys aren't cousins."

Amy sighed. "Kids, that's enough for now. It's time to go in the planetarium!"

Reluctantly, the children obeyed, streaming into the planetarium. Jake and Amy followed suit, taking seats at the back as they had been instructed whilst the tour guide and his assistant made sure all the students filled up the first few rows.

The lights dimmed once everyone had been seated, darkness consuming the room.

Jake took Amy's hand back in his. He quite liked holding Amy's hand, and he always liked those times where she would grab his hand or wrist and just start dragging him to where they needed to go.

Sure, she mostly did that to stop him from talking to whomever they were with at the time, mostly Holt when he was assigning them a case or giving them instructions and Jake started yammering on about something or the other and embarrassing everyone in the room. 

Sometimes he would waste time talking on purpose when they were supposed to be going somewhere else to do something important just so she would grab his hand and drag him away. 

This time however, they didn't need to be anywhere else. Jake grabbed Amy's hand and gave it a little kiss. When she didn't pull away or make any form of verbal protest, he began to plant little kisses on her fingers and knuckles. 

Silently, of course. 

And then suddenly, Amy pulled him closer and began planting kisses on his neck. She smiled against him when she heard him gasp. 

Jake was completely immobilized by Amy's lips on his neck, joined occasionally by her playful little tongue. His voice caught in his throat and he could only bite his lip as Amy went to work.

Eventually, Jake had enough of the torture, as amazing as it was and as much as he wanted her to do it again and mark his neck up- Jake clutched the side of Amy's cheek, turning her face around to kiss her. Properly.

Their lips met and within seconds they were kissing like each other's mouths were earth's last reserves of oxygen and they were desperate to live. Amy's tongue dove in Jake's mouth, and his tongue danced along hers happily as he kissed her with every ounce of his passion.

They were very lucky to be seated all the way at the back, with the darkness of the planetarium and the loud voice of the narrator drowning the sounds of their kissing out. It would've been disastrous had they been caught.

But in that moment, Jake and Amy didn't really care about any of that, completely consumed by each other and only focusing on lips and tongue and also a bit of teeth.

Amy's hand was curled around the back of Jake's neck whilst her other hand playfully stroked his thigh. Jake on the other hand, had his lightly cupping Amy's cheek and his other hand going up and down her back.

When they broke apart for air, they didn't stray too far away from each other, foreheads still touching as they smiled. 

Jake gave Amy one last kiss on the cheek before they looked back up at the screen. They saw stars, mimicking those of a gorgeous night sky. They had their arms intertwined and their fingers interlocked as they took in the precious sight.

"The stars are beautiful, aren't they?" Amy remarked as she turned to Jake.

"Yeah. Too bad they aren't as beautiful as you."

Amy rolled her eyes. But her heart? It was singing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL they made out in the planetarium!!! what's gonna happen now hope you guys liked this because i loved writing it!!! please tell me what you think!!! they kissed hope you enjoyed that bit give me kudos haha


	5. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Amy discuss them, and how to proceed after the kiss.

"So kids, did you enjoy your time at the planetarium?" The tour guide asked enthusiastically as everyone filed out of the place. The field trip was finally coming to a close.

The response was mixed. Some kids had liked the planetarium, some kids had _loved_ the planetarium, and some kids couldn't have cared less.

And keeping to the rules, Jake and Amy were keeping as far away from the class as they could. Which was a good thing, because they were both way more disheveled than they thought they had been.

"Amy, your lipstick is smudged." Jake whispered to Amy when he sneaked a look at her, whose eyes immediately widened in panic.

"Oh my god where?" When Amy turned to look at Jake, she realized that he was much worse off compared to her.

"It's over by the edge of your mouth. I'm so sorry, Ames."

Amy shook her head. "No Jake, _I'm_ so sorry. You've got lipstick smudges too."

"Really?" Jake asked as he raised his eyebrows, panicking a bit more now. "Where?"

"Over by your lips. And your cheeks. And your eyelids and your nose and your neck. And also your ears?"

Jake grinned. "My _god_ , you are one sloppy kisser aren't you?"

Amy sighed, getting some facial tissues out from her purse. "Jake, your hair's a mess."

Jake chuckled. "Only because you had your hands running through and tugging on it the whole time."

When Jake took the tissue from Amy's hand and began attempting to wipe his face clean of evidence, Amy noticed something peeking out from Jake's neck.

"Oh god."

"What is it this time? Did you tattoo 'I Just Kissed Amy' on my forehead when I wasn't looking?" Jake teased as he wiped his face with the tissue.

Amy gulped. "Jake, there's a _hickey_ on your neck."

Jake widened his eyes. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I'm _so_ sorry!"

Jake took this opportunity to mess with a very flustered Amy.

"Amy, I'm so _very_ disappointed in you. How could you do this to me?"

"I know I just couldn't help-" She paused, catching on to the grin Jake was trying desperately to hide. "Wait. You're messing with me."

"Kinda. But seriously, how could you give me a hickey? Think of the _children_ , Amy!"

Amy sighed nervously. "I know, I don't know what I was thinking."

"I know I'm _irresistible_ , but you've gotta keep it in your pants _at_ _least_ until we've sent the kids home."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Just adjust your collar. I don't think they'll be able to see it."

Jake smiled, adjusting his collar as instructed. "Is that good?"

Amy nodded. "Yeah, perfect. Is my lipstick smudge gone?"

Jake nodded. "Yeah it's gone. But wait- you've got a hickey too! No wait, scratch that. There's _two_ hickeys. How on earth did I not spot them before?"

Amy looked panicked all over again. "Please tell me you're joking."

"I am. Because unlike you, Amy dear, I have _immense_ self control."

Amy scoffed. "Please. You have _terrible_ self control. You're probably just a really gentle kisser."

Jake gave her a look. "Oh, Amy. I am _so_ not a gentle kisser."

He stepped closer into Amy's space, a single hand on Amy's shoulder as his eyes locked with hers. His voice was low, poorly masked by the fact that he was whispering.

"Just now in the planetarium I was holding back so, so much."

Amy felt like she couldn't breathe. It was stupid, really, because those were just simple words. Lame words. But it wasn't about the words. It was about Jake and the look on his face and the glint in his eye that had her entranced and _oh_ _god_ she was so attracted to Jake and she hated how easily he could get her going.

Jake cupped her ear with his hand and leaned in, his lips barely an inch away from Amy as he spoke. It made her hate the fact that they weren't alone.

"You have no idea how rough I can be."

Amy felt something twist darkly deep inside of her, feeling her blood rush and her breath hitch. She resisted the urge to groan as she thought through how Jake would possibly prove his proclamation to her.

Jake took in Amy's reaction to his words and he got this look in his eyes. Right before his entire face was consumed by glee.

"Oh my god, did that _really_ just turn you on? Amy, amy, amy. I was just messing around. I had no idea-"

"Shut up. You knew _exactly_ what you were doing."

Jake did shut up, although he very much wanted to kiss Amy again. He had in fact exercised a whole lot of restraint in that planetarium, making sure his teeth did nothing to mark up Amy's skin, knowing fully well that if spotted by the kids, they would never have heard the end of it.

It was a good thing, Jake presumed, that the field trip had finally come to an end. The tour guide wrapped up his summation of the day's events and the assistant beckoned Jake and Amy to return and collect their class so that they could all get on the bus and head back to school, where they would be dismissed to go home.

Thankfully, the kids were finally worn out by the end of the trip and made no form of protest when they were told to get on the bus in an orderly manner.

When Jake and Amy finally entered the bus themselves and took their seats side by side, neither knew not what to do or say. They wanted very much to properly discuss the events that had went down in the museum, more specifically the planetarium.

Where they had made out pretty much the whole time they were in the dark.

Jake could still feel the taste of Amy, could still feel the heat of her lips on his. He wanted so badly to feel those lips against his, craved Amy's kiss again. But he couldn't.

Jake also kinda wanted to talk to Amy. About what it all meant, was the kiss what it was for her as it had been for him? Was it the product of months, no- _for_ _Jake_ _it_ _was_ _years_ \- of pent-up feelings? He knew where his heart stood, as foolish as it felt to feel this way. Where did Amy stand?

Did she like him? Did she love him? Was it a spur of a moment thing?

But Jake couldn't bring himself to ask- both because he was afraid of the answer and because they were in a bus filled with kids that would jump at the chance to tease them should they overhear any part of any conversation regarding Jake and Amy's feelings for each other.

So Jake, in his slight desperation for intimacy with Amy and also in slight desperation to prevent them from being too awkward and silent during the whole bus journey, Jake reached out and quietly held Amy's hand.

It made her smile. And from the corner of his eyes Jake swore he saw Amy blush.

Feeling emboldened, Jake leaned into Amy's ear.

"I really wanna kiss you again." He whispered.

His words, combined with the feeling of his hot breath against her skin, made Amy shudder. And if it were possible, she blushed even harder.

"I want to kiss you too." She whispered back.

They sat silently, their hands held by each other, their fingers interlocked. They felt excited yet calm at the same time as they stared out the window all the way back to school, watching cars, trees, and the occasional truck pass them by.

 

* * *

 

Later, when Jake and Amy had finished saying their goodbyes, waving their farewells, they decided to leave school together.

They walked in silence at first, moving further and further away from the school.

At some point though, Jake reached out and held Amy's hand.

And Amy let him.

"So," He began. "We should talk."

"Yeah," Amy agreed. "We should _totally_ talk."

"At that bench over there?" Jake suggested, using their interlocked fingers to gesture to the empty spot.

They sat down, and turned to each other with this awkwardness settling in the air.

"So-" Jake began again redundantly, but this time he was interrupted.

It was slightly unclear who moved first. But almost instantly Jake and Amy's lips had met in a needy, frustrated kiss.

They were no longer holding hands. Quite hard to do that when said hands were holding onto Jake's face, or sliding down Amy's back.

And when Amy leaned into Jake, pressing her tongue insistently against his lips, Jake leaned back until he was practically lying on the bench with Amy on top, kissing the life out of him.

Needless to say, it was awesome. And very distracting. Since they had intended to talk and all.

When they split apart for air, Jake tenderly tucked some stray strands of Amy's hair behind her ear as he panted hard between exhilarated smiles. Because he was kissing Amy on some park bench and she was basically lying on top of him and there was no place he would rather be in the world.

He gave her one last kiss on the lips, although the kiss went on a bit too long, and then proceeded to trail little kisses along the sides of Amy's face and was about to kiss his way down her neck when he stopped himself.

"As I was saying-"

"As you were saying-" Amy chimed in with an incredibly sweet and bashful smile.

Jake made an attempt to sit up. Continuing to lie down as he had would've ensured he would never think straight. And he _needed_ to talk to Amy.

Because as great and amazing as it was to finally, _finally_ kiss Amy? He didn't want it to just be that. He didn't want it to stop at that. He wanted everything with Amy- not just a few hot kisses.

As great as they were. Seriously, they were fantastic, and Amy was amazing, and god Jake was just so stupidly in love.

Yet as far as he was concerned, Amy had a rule about not dating cops, and that had kind of crushed him and his will to ask Amy out on a date. Since she had kind of ruled out dating people with his lifestyle.

Because given how many hours a week they put in at the precinct? Being a detective wasn't _just_ a job.

And Jake always worked cases till they were done- so he definitely spent more hours working than the average detective.

So yeah- being a detective was his lifestyle. And Amy had technically ruled out dating people with said lifestyle. Because she had the same lifestyle. Okay. Remembering all this was not making this conversation any easier.

Jake took a deep breath.

"Look- I really like you. Like really, _really_ like you."

Amy blushed. She kind of liked hearing Jake say that. "I like you too."

Jake smiled his wide, happy grin that never failed to stretch all the way to the corners of his face.

"And I've been wanting to ask you out for a while now. But then you have that rule. Y'know- no dating cops. Just criminals. Actually- I was detained by Taylor Swift's security team once. Does that make me a criminal?"

Amy let out a dry laugh. "Jake-"

"Right, sorry. Anyway- I know you have that rule about not dating cops."

Amy bit her lip nervously. She had made that rule on impulse- but now when she thought about it, it was still a pretty logical rule. She very clearly had feelings for Jake. She was definitely attracted to him. But Jake was too important to her to throw caution to the wind and just start randomly dating. Jake was- Jake was one of her best friends. One of the most important people in her life. And he was her best partner.

She couldn't lose him. She couldn't lose any part of what they had for a relationship that could possibly fail. She loved him too much to do that to them.

"Oh yeah. _That_ rule. Jake- I really, really like you. Okay? I wanna make that clear. But I'm not sure I want to subject our relationship to any unnecessary change that could end up hurting us. I'm sorry-"

Jake raised his hand. "No, _don't_ be. I feel that way too. I mean- you were right, y'know? I wanna date you, but I'm scared. If it all goes wrong I don't know what I'd do."

"But at the same time, we can't just... _ignore_ us, can we? I mean- I like you, you like me, we've kissed and it was really good for me-"

Jake grinned. "It was great for me too, Ames."

"You're like, a _really_ good kisser-"

And then they were making out again. It was desperate and they felt annoyed at themselves for having no self control. They pulled apart.

Amy took a few deep breaths before she spoke. "Okay, that- us making out spontaneously? Brings me to my point. We obviously have some sort of tension between us. And just because we _choose_ to keep things the way they are instead of dating doesn't mean it's going to go away. I mean- this could become a serious problem, Jake. What if we get so bad we end up like... jumping each other?"

Jake gulped. "I don't know, but that scenario is kind of playing out in my head right now and I don't hate it."

Jake leaned in and began kissing Amy's neck with the intent to mark her up a little. And Amy couldn't bring herself to protest. She made a noise somewhat like a whimper and it made Jake groan as he forced himself away, seemingly coming to his senses.

"Okay, yeah, we have _zero_ self control."

Amy bit her lip, feeling the loss of contact hit hard as Jake pulled away. "You mean... _you_ have no self control. You're the one who started kissing my neck."

She crossed her arms in open defiance, a stance which Jake immediately copied.

"Oh yeah? Well- you didn't stop me Amy. Which means your self control is just as terrible. And- _that_ was a test, so the only person who can't control themselves is _you_. Ha!"

Amy squinted her eyes. "Yeah right, that was so not a test."

Jake cracked, sighing and dropping the whole charade almost immediately. "Fine, you're right. It wasn't a test. I just really wanted to kiss your neck. So we _do_ have a problem. Are you happy now?"

Amy sighed. "What are we going to do, Jake? We know we shouldn't date, yet we know we can't stay cool and platonic like cool and platonic people should. And we can't let that happen, it'll affect our work. And our friendship. But mostly our work which is important and all since we solve crimes for a living."

Jake seemed to be deep in thought for a while.

"I've got an idea. See- Jake _Peralta_ and Amy _Santiago_ the _detectives_ aren't supposed to date right? But, that doesn't mean Jake _Jensen_ and Amy _Robinson_ the _teachers_ can't go on a no-strings-attached date."

Amy stilled, nodding her head slightly. "I'm listening."

"What Amy Robinson and Jake Jensen do- isn't at _all_ supposed to affect Jake Peralta and Amy Santiago's relationship. So here's what I'm thinking: Amy Robinson and Jake Jensen go on a date _tonight_. Since today's a Friday and we aren't supposed to be working until Monday- we have the _entire_ weekend to do whatever we feel we want Jake Jensen and Amy Robinson to... explore. And then when it's _Monday_ we're back to being tip top detective squad Jake Peralta and Amy Santiago. Who kick ass and take names. And also will be helping with set up and other preparations for the Northbrooks Middle School Spring Dance on Tuesday. Where we will _also_ be gathering further intel on the other teachers since Rosa swears they're involved somehow. This way- we can get a taste of what we want and we _don't_ mess up our relationship or break each other's hearts. Sound good?"

Amy smiled a lot wider this time. "Sounds great. See you on Monday, Jake Peralta. And see you at our date later tonight, _Jake_ _Jensen_."

Jake grinned widely, brimming with excitement. "See? This is _totally_ gonna work!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited some dates in the past chapter because I realised I got the dates wrong haha. So in the first chapter when jake and Amy Ae first given their assignment it's Tuesday. Their first day of school was Wednesday. They have sandwiches on a park bench on Thursday making the field trip a Friday :) look forward to their date and whatever happens during the weekend guys! ;) also please do comment and give me kudos hahaha I hope you guys liked this although it was meant to be a filler chapter of sorts!


	6. Charles's Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles closes a big case, which gets in the way of Jake and Amy's date because now they have to go celebrate.

Jake was in the middle of looking through his closet, deciding what to wear for his date that night with Amy, when he received a call from Rosa.

" _Hey_  Rosa! What's up?"

Rosa made a face, perturbed by how Jake seemed even more upbeat than usual.

"What's with you? You seem disgustingly happy. Something good happen?"

Jake smiled upon hearing Rosa say that. He was feeling incredibly excited to go on a date with Amy, and apparently it showed. But he decided it was best not to tell Rosa that- despite how badly he wanted to.

"Nothing much. It's Friday and I have the whole weekend off. That's all, Rosa. I  _swear_."

Rosa sighed. "Whatever. Anyway, just called to tell you Boyle closed a huge case today."

"Aww he cracked the Anderson Murders? Man, Boyle worked his ass off on that. Tell him I'm super proud."

"Yeah, that's the thing. We're all going for drinks at Shaw's later to celebrate. You're coming."

Jake froze. "Actually, Rosa? I... can't make it tonight. I'm busy."

"Busy?" Rosa huffed. "What on earth are you so busy with that you can't be there for Boyle? Who's your  _best friend._  Who will be _crushed_ if you're not there. Jake, if you don't come to Shaw's _I'm_ going to have to deal with his whining and complaining. So whatever it is you're doing tonight- it better be a _damn_ good reason for not coming to Shaw's."

Jake was shell-shocked by all this. "I'm... kinda going on a date?"

Rosa was halfway through a noise that was part rage, part annoyance when Jake spoke again.

"Kidding! I have... a top secret mission that Holt sent me on."

"Your _only_ work assignment right now that can be considered even close to something 'top secret' is your undercover stint with Santiago at that school. You also said you have the weekend off. Do _not_ lie to me Jake."

Jake gulped. "Fine, I am going on a date. But this date isn't just any date- it's important, Rosa."

"How is it important? And if you're going out with someone who's worth going out with, don't you think they'd understand if you had to reschedule so you could be there for your best friend?"

Jake sighed. "Fine, I'll work something out."

"Good." Rosa simply said, before hanging up.

Jake sighed, staring at his closet. He wasn't sure what was the right move here. On one hand- it was really important that he didn't bail tonight at Shaw's. The first reason being that Charles would be very upset and he would be a terrible friend. The second reason was that Rosa would possibly by chance definitely beat him up.

But then his date with Amy tonight could be his only chance ever to go on a date with Amy- given that they were using their undercover identities as a loophole to go on a date.

Five minutes later, Rosa called Jake again.

"Hello?"

"You're going on a date with Santiago, aren't you?"

The abruptness and pinpoint accuracy of Rosa's statement caught Jake off-guard, his breath catching in his throat as he was stunned in a momentary silence. 

"Wha- what? Where'd you get that from Rosa?" Jake threw in a fake awkward laugh for good measure. "That's just insane! Why would Amy and I be going on a date?"

"I just got off the phone with Amy. She's also suddenly unable to make it tonight. She also said she was going on a date. And then she also changed her date excuse to a last minute work assignment when I told her the date excuse wasn't good enough. You know what you and Santiago have most in common, Jake?"

Jake gulped. "We're both very attractive?"

Rosa rolled her eyes. "No. You're both _cowards_."

"Ouch."

"And terrible liars."

"Double ouch."

Rosa sighed. "Do you see what I'm getting at? Cut the crap Jake. You and Amy both can't make it to Shaw's at the same time for the same reason. Obviously you're going out on a date with her."

Jake took a deep breath.

"Two people... are perfectly capable of going on a date at the same time without it being with each other, Rosa."

"Amy already cracked and told me you two were going on a date."

"Fine!" Jake said defeatedly. "We are going on a date."

"Ha!" Rosa said smugly. "I knew it."

"Wait, you tricked me?" Jake groaned. "Damnit Rosa!"

Rosa smirked. "Yeah, I tricked you. Now tell me everything."

Jake sighed. "So you didn't actually manage to get Amy to crack?"

"I didn't even bother trying. Figured I'd get more dirt from you. Now spill. Didn't you say Amy had some new rule about not dating cops? What happened?"

Jake smirked. "What happened was that I was a _genius_."

Rosa groaned. "Uh huh."

"See it all started because um, Amy and I kinda made out today."

Rosa made a face. "Weren't you two at a field trip? Where there were tons of kids around?"

"We were in a planetarium! It was dark and the tour guide didn't like us and made us stay away from the kids. It's a long story."

"Don't need to hear it." Rosa grinned slightly. "So- you and Santiago made out, huh? Fuckin' finally already."

Jake sighed somewhat dreamily. "I know right? It was so-"

"Imma stop you right there. Don't need to know the details. So what happened after that? She decided her rule about not dating cops was stupid and you guys decided to like- what? Date in secret?"

Jake pursed his lips. "Not exactly. She still has that rule."

"What? So-"

"Well. Amy has a rule about not dating cops right? So I pointed out that our undercover identities weren't cops. So _technically_ Jake Peralta and Amy Santiago aren't going on a date- Jake _Jensen_ and Amy _Robinson_ are."

Rosa couldn't believe this. "Are you kidding me?"

"Now, Rosa- I know it might seem like a stupid idea, but it's actually a _pretty_ solid pla-"

"It's a _terrible_ idea, Jake. One that's going to _blow up_ in both your faces."

"Oh, come on, it can't be that bad-"

"It's _going_ to be that bad. Jake, you're practically in love with Amy. She is too. The two of you are not the kind of people that can have a short, casual relationship and then walk away unaffected. Maybe with other people, but not with each other. What are the two of you even planning to do when you no longer have undercover identities to date with? Break up?"

Jake shrugged. "Just go back to being coworkers I guess?"

Rosa scoffed. "Yeah right. Like either of you could handle that. Jake, you're just setting yourself up for a whole lot of heartbreak. And I will not have both of you moping around the precinct being miserable idiots."

Jake swallowed stiffly. "But Rosa... it's Amy. I can't- I can't say no to having anything with her. She could literally tell me she wanted to stomp on my heart and I'd let her. If it's a kiss I'll take it, and if it's a date I'll take it too. I want anything she's willing to offer me."

Rosa felt slightly shocked, if anything. "What have you become?"

"I... I don't know."

Rosa loosened up, being slightly more sympathetic with Jake the literal love sick puppy. "Fine. I guess I can't stop you from doing this. No matter how stupid it is. Just- either spend your date with Santiago at Shaw's or reschedule. I expect both of you to be there tonight. Goodbye."

And then she hung up again. 

Jake didn't even give himself time to think before he dialed Amy's number.

"Jake?"

"Hey Ames." He smiled.

"So, I guess Rosa called you about celebrating Charles's big case at Shaw's later tonight, huh?"

Jake nodded. "Yep."

"Guess... we have to cancel. Or something."

Jake hummed. "Rosa said we should either have our date at Shaw's or reschedule."

Amy gasped. "You told Rosa?!"

"She forced it out of me! I was _tricked_ , Amy. It wasn't my fault. Please still go on a date with me- I mean- Jake Jensen."

Amy sighed. "I guess one person knowing isn't _that_ bad. So do you think we should have our date at Shaw's?"

Jake shrugged. "I say we reschedule. Tonight we'll just chill and have some drinks. We can be casual, right? Jake Jensen and Amy Robinson can go on a date anytime. So long as it's during this weekend."

Amy nodded. "Yeah. Totally. We're casual. So _very_ casual."

"Yup. So I guess I'll see you at the bar?"

"See you."

 

* * *

 

"I would like to personally congratulate Detective Charles Boyle for his amazing solve of the Anderson Murders. Because of his hard work, Leonard Anderson will never take another life, and his victims have been brought justice. Drinks tonight are on me. As usual, there is a two drink maximum per person, not including guests. Have a good night."

Everyone drank to Captain Holt's toast to Charles, during which the man beamed proudly, reveling in the admiration and praise of his captain and his fellow colleagues. 

Jake had not yet arrived, but Amy had settled in early enough with a glass of champagne in hand at a stray table near the bar. Ten minutes into the start of the party, Rosa plopped herself down on the empty seat next to Amy with a bottle of beer in hand.

"So. I heard about you and Peralta."

Amy cleared her throat. "Yes. Jake told me about that."

Rosa crossed her legs and took a sip of beer. "I don't suppose he told you how I thought that this is stupid? I'm talking about how the two of you are using your undercover identities to date until the stint is over. You really think it's not going to affect your current relationship?"

Amy awkwardly fumbled with her fingers as she took in Rosa's words, trying to find it in herself to argue against Rosa's stance. "I-"

"Well whatever it is you're thinking, it's wrong. This thing that you and Jake are doing is just going to make things between the two of you worse. You can't just have a brief fling with him and then expect him and yourself to move on."

Amy took a defensive stance. "Why not? I'm a woman Rosa- I have needs. And what's wrong with having a casual relationship to fulfill those needs?"

Rosa rolled her eyes. "Firstly- you are so not the kind of person who has casual sex and then breaks up and moves on to someone else. Secondly- this isn't about whether it's okay to have casual relationships. It's perfectly fine. You're just not suited for them. And thirdly? This is not some _random guy_ we're talking about, Amy. This is about you and Jake. You really think Jake's going to be okay with breaking up after your undercover stints are over?"

"This whole thing was kinda Jake's idea-"

"Jake's an idiot." Rosa sighed. "And he's not going to handle losing you when things end. My point is- either date him for real or don't. No casual flings while you role play as teachers."

After saying her piece, Rosa left. Amy was left to sit in Rosa's words, unsure of how to proceed. 

Was it a mistake? What she was doing? It could very well-

But then all of a sudden Jake had arrived, in his usual flannel-hoodie-leather jacket getup, and all thought flew out of Amy's head. She saw him turn his head to look at her and he smiled. Jake sent a tiny wave Amy's way, before heading over to Charles who was sitting at the bar and giving him a congratulatory hug.

Amy followed Jake. What? She had to congratulate Charles too, okay, this was not about getting close to Jake so that she had an excuse to talk to him later. No, she was being a very good friend and colleague to Charles who had just solved a huge case and kept a murderer off the streets.

"-again, great job, buddy."

"Hey Charles!" Amy greeted. "Just wanted to pop by and say great work on the murder case. _Great work_ , by the way."

Jake grinned at Amy in that withholding way of his, that indicated he was trying to resist making fun of her for sounding awkward and only kept his mouth shut because it was not the right time.

"Thanks, Amy." Charles replied amicably. "I thought you came by here to say hi to Jake."

Jake and Amy were both caught off-guard by this and Charles's bluntness shut them up.

"N-No, no I wasn't. Just came here to say hi to J- _I mean_ , congratulate you."

Amy cleared her throat squeamishly, averting her eyes from Jake's stupid shit-eating grin. 

Charles shrugged. "Don't you worry about it, Amy, I totally get it. You like Jake, but you have that rule about not dating cops. _Of course_ you're going to bury your feelings and of course it's going to make you even more drawn to Jake. I'm going to go to the men's room now, so you two lovebirds have fun being in denial."

Jake and Amy's faces froze. What the hell was that?

Rosa came back over to the bar and asked for another drink. She had obviously witnessed the whole scene and was grinning slightly.

"Boyle took some pain meds after he got punched and kicked by some street thug he was pursuing today. Unrelated to the murder case. Have fun getting truth bombs dumped all over you."

Then Rosa left to talk to Gina, who was sitting at the other table.

"Well, that was- terrible."

Amy nodded in agreement. "I'll drink to that."

Jake chuckled. There was a moment of silence before he spoke again. 

"So- about our date. Are we going with Saturday or Sunday?"

Amy beamed. "The question is- how are we gonna deal with Boyle's truth bombs without feeling super awkward the whole night? Also, does everyone know about my no-dating-cops rule?"

Jake simpered as he glanced down before looking back up at Amy again. "Yeah, announced it to the precinct when you left, might've heard a beat cop or two cry-"

Amy snorted as she punched Jake in the arm. 

"Alright fine- Boyle knows because he interrogates me on a weekly basis about why we're not dating. Your rule came up at some point. I told him it just wouldn't work out y'know? We have... what we have now is too important to screw up right?"

Jake swallowed hard as he looked up at Amy for confirmation.

"Yeah, that's... yeah."

They both looked away from each other.

"You wanna get super drunk?"

"Oh, god yes."

They didn't actually get super drunk, but they did get drunk enough to "slip" into their undercover characters.

"Oh Teacher Miss Amy Robinson, I bet you can't beat me at _darts_."

"Coach Jake Jensen? Yes I so totally can!"

"But you just did five shots in a row! You're gonna lose."

Amy stood up and leaned into Jake's face, with a firm look etched on her face.

"Oh yeah? Well you did five shots too. We're gonna be _equally_ bad at darts. So bring it on."

Jake stood up to meet Amy, his expression mimicking hers. 

"Okay. But you know what?"

"What?"

"We drank a lot. We are _such_ bad teachers."

Concern flashed across Amy's face. "Oh no, what will the children think?"

Jake looked worried too, for a moment. 

"Wait wait- it's okay! The kids aren't here! We just, shouldn't tell them what we did!"

Amy heaved an exaggerated sigh of relief. "Phew! Why didn't _I_ think of that?"

They dissolved into a fit of giggles, before leaving the table they were at to play darts.

So scratch that, they were super drunk, _and_ they had as a result slipped into their undercover characters.

Also, Jake and Amy had been sharing a table with Charles, Gina, and Rosa.

"What is going _on_?" Gina asked in half confusion, half amusement. None of them had interrupted any of Jake and Amy's exchanges, too interested in what could unfold.

Rosa chuckled as she downed the rest of her drink. Charles only continued to stare at Jake and Amy in an entranced manner.

"Captain Holt sent both of them undercover as teachers at a middle school to bust some drug cartel. They made out on this field trip earlier today, and now they plan to date using their undercover identities until the mission is over."

Gina quirked an eyebrow. "So what? They're going to break up once they wrap up this case? That's a terrible plan."

Rosa shrugged. "I know. I tried telling them that. Wouldn't listen."

Gina exhaled. "This is gonna be such a train wreck. I mean, people like me are higher beings that can have a fling here and there just fine- but Jake and Amy are so _fragile_. They are going to cry their eyes out when this ends."

Rosa grabbed another drink. "You're telling me. At least you won't have to work any cases with them. I'll probably be stuck having to hear about their dumb feelings."

"Why don't they just date like normal people though? Why go through all this role play trouble? Is it a kink thing?"

"Amy has some new rule about not dating cops."

" _Oh_." Gina nodded. "I get it now." There was a pause. "No wait, this is still stupid and makes no sense. And it's going to end so badly." Gina sighed. "This might've been fun to watch if I wasn't friends with Jake."

"And Amy."

"And Amy, sure."

"Guys, guys!" Charles scream-whispered, his eyes never leaving Jake and Amy. "Look!"

Jake and Amy were making out against the wall next to the dartboard. Rosa's face broke out into a grin, whilst Gina immediately began taking a video.

Given the way Amy had Jake pressed up against the wall as her lips went at Jake somewhat aggressively, it was safe to assume that sometime during the game of darts Amy had dissolved into Four Drink Amy. 

Gina giggled as she recorded the raunchy kiss exchange between the two. "Get it, girl."

Jake and Amy broke apart for air, staring at each other all love struck. This time, Jake initiated the kiss.

"Do they even know we're here? Or that, other people exist in this bar and can see them?"

"Don't know and don't care." Charles said in wonder.

Gina just kept filming.

"I guess it's a good thing neither the Captain nor the Sarge are here."

Charles just nodded, not really listening to Rosa.

After Jake and Amy broke apart from their second kiss, they looked at each other again and some words were exchanged. Then they headed for the door.

"Oh god, they're leaving? Neither of them should be driving right now."

But then they got into a taxi, as Charles dutifully pointed out though it was in plain sight and very obvious. 

"Man, this is gold." Gina remarked as she cut off the video when the taxi drove off.

"I can't believe we saw them make out at the bar. And leave to hook up."

Charles sighed. "I know, right? So beautiful."

Gina chuckled as she played the video on her phone. "I can't believe we got a video too! Man, Monday's gonna be so fun."

"Can't wait." Rosa remarked as she took another drink.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no one has been posting on ao3 these past few days, which makes me sad :( so here's an update haha! next chapter jake and amy do... stuff. look forward to it LOL and pls leave me kudos and comments it would be much appreciates love u all


	7. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Amy spend the night, then day together. They also go on a date. And then Jake realizes how quickly it's all going to end and everything hurts

Jake woke up to the sounds of sizzling and the smell of bacon frying in the air.

Rubbing his eyes, Jake sat up to find himself in Amy's empty bed.

He also found himself to be... quite naked.

Memories from the previous night flooded his mind and made Jake smile. His thoughts were filled with Amy, of taste and scent and touch.

But the physical reminder of the empty bed prompted Jake to look for his clothes so as to get dressed and leave the room.

Also the smell of bacon was kind of making his tummy grumble.

Eh, six of one.

Fumbling around with Amy's blankets, Jake managed to locate his boxers and pull them on. He also found his jeans strewn haphazardly on the floor. But despite almost ransacking the room, Jake couldn't find his shirt. It filled him with a small sense of panic. That red and black checkered flannel shirt was one of his favorites.

But eventually, Jake gave up and left the room in only his boxers, as proudly as he could.

When he had eyes on the kitchen, he realized that he hadn't lost his shirt at all.

Amy was wearing his red and black checkered flannel shirt.

And as far as he could tell, that was _all_ she was wearing.

Hearing Jake's footsteps, Amy turned around to flash him a sweet good morning smile.

"Hey. So _that's_ where my shirt went. If I didn't already know you're a detective, I would've assumed you were a thief, you thief."  
  
Jake could literally sense Amy's eyes rolling up till he slid his arms around her waist and planted a good morning kiss on her cheek. He felt her grin as he did, a thought which gave him much contentment.

"Good morning to you too, Jake."

Jake chuckled.

"The bacon smells really good. I'm glad that's what you're cooking."

Amy smirked. "Why? You really craving bacon this morning?"

Jake shook his head. "No. It's just one of those foods that are _really_ hard to screw up."

Amy smacked him on the arm immediately, making Jake snicker.

"Shut up or no pancakes for you."

Jake's eyes widened. "There's pancakes? Wow."

He let go of Amy to look into the bowl of pancake mix.

"You bought pancake mix? Did you have it or did you wake up early to go get it?"

Amy shook her head. "Neither. Made it from scratch."

Jake froze. He had to admit- he felt kind of worried.

"From scratch, huh?"

Amy sighed. She could feel the uncertainty in Jake's voice, clear as day.

"Yes, Jake. From scratch."

Jake scratched his head. "What'd you put in it?"

Amy shrugged. "Standard stuff. Flour, eggs. I think I put in some sugar."

Jake felt ten times more uneasy now.

"Oh. Cool, cool, cool."

He dipped his finger into the pancake mix and tasted it, gagging immediately.

"Oh god. Um, Amy? How much 'sugar' did you put in this?"

Amy turned away from the bacon, looking stricken.

"I don't know, I just dumped it in. Is it really that bad? Let me taste-"

"Nope." Jake took the entire bowl and dumped it down the sink. "I have to protect you from what you made. Whatever you put in that bowl- it wasn't sugar. Also I really hope that pancake mix doesn't become some gross pasty sewage monster in the sewers. I'm risking the entire safety of New York for your own, Ames."

Amy half-scoffed, and half-chuckled. "I guess we'll find out in the news if that really happens."

Jake laughed along with her, shaking his head as he did. "Come on, I'll make a new batch of pancakes. Where do you keep the flour?"

Amy smirked, serving up the bacon which would've started to burn if she didn't stop cooking it. "Top shelf. Do you cook for all the girls you sleep with?"

Jake grinned at her. "Only if they're super hot. Do you steal shirts from all the guys _you_ sleep with?"

Amy beamed. "Only if they're super hot too."

Jake turned to look at Amy instantly, his eyes the size of saucers.

"Amy Santiago! You _dog_."

Amy broke down in utter disbelief. "What? It's not my fault you decided to strut in in a pair of boxers."

"Only because you're wearing _my_ shirt."

"I-I couldn't find mine!"

Jake smirked. "Yeah, sure. Don't worry about it babe. It's cute."

Jake squeezed Amy's arm and went back to pouring flour into the bowl.

"I mean, you saw me naked and couldn't get enough so you stole my shirt. I get it."

Amy charged at Jake so quickly he nearly dropped the bag of flour, lightly dusting the both of them with the white powdery substance and making them laugh. Again.

"Aw, look. You ruined my shirt."

"Guess I have to take it off then." Amy winked.

"I won't complain."

"Of course you won't. Make your pancakes, Jake. I'm going to get changed."

Jake smiled, cracking an egg into the bowl as Amy began walking out the kitchen.

"Y'know, I'm gonna need that shirt back. It's real chilly in here."

Amy sighed. "Here, have it back then."

Jake turned around in time to see Amy unbutton his shirt off her body from the back, letting it drop to the floor as she walked away without even turning back to look. His eyes were shamelessly trained on her even as she disappeared from sight.

"The pancakes are burning!" She yelled, shocking Jake and making him turn to the stove in panic, only to realize that she had just completely taken advantage of his dumbstruck self to mess with him.

"I haven't even finished making the pancake mix yet!" He yelled back.

"I know!"

Jake sighed. "You're being very unfair to me right now!"

She didn't answer. Jake went back to making pancakes and right before he started frying them, he picked up his shirt from Amy's kitchen floor and slid it on.

What? It really was kinda cold.

About five minutes later Jake served up bacon and pancakes on two separate plates for himself and Amy, before walking out of the kitchen and almost bumping into her, who had on a really cute and comfortable looking tank top and pair of shorts.

"Hey!" He greeted, setting the plates down on the nearest table within reach. "What took you so long? I missed you."

Amy blushed. "I didn't take that long, Jake."

"It got pretty lonely in the kitchen, Ames. I wanted to show you my amazing pancake flipping skills."

Amy snorted. "I'm glad I didn't show up then. Not interested in getting pancakes on my floor. And I was just getting washed up. Y'know, brushing my teeth and all that."

Jake feigned hurt, his hand dramatically clutching his chest. "Why are you doubting my pancake flipping skills? Also- you _just_ brushed your teeth? Wow. Hygiene much?"

Amy looked genuinely offended, which made Jake crack up.

"I-I..."

"Oh, come on! Like I care what time you brush your teeth. Which reminds me, I haven't brushed mine either. Could I borrow your- I mean, do you have any spare toothbrushes?" Jake asked awkwardly with his teeth clenched in a sheepish grin.

Amy rolled her eyes affectionately. "Bottom cabinet."

 

* * *

 

When Jake emerged from Amy's bathroom with fresh breath and clean teeth, Amy was already halfway through her food.

"Sorry," she apologized as he walked to the dining table. "I just couldn't wait. It smelled too good."

Jake lifted his plate and Amy's up from the table, making Amy pout slightly. His chest tightened seeing her disappointment and his impulses wanted very much to set the plates back down on the table again and apologize profusely to Amy for interrupting her breakfast in any way.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad that you started without me."

Jake turned and began making his way to the television.

"I'm mad that you're eating at the dining table! I mean, you have a tv, what's the point of owning one of you don't watch it while you eat?"

Amy sighed as she followed Jake. "There's nothing wrong with eating at the dining table. I mean- it's called a _dining_ table for a reason."

She still sat next to him at the coffee table, using sofa cushions as chairs.

"Point taken. But seriously, unless you're at a boring adult dinner, _hosting_ a boring adult dinner, or electricity no longer exists- you _always_ watch tv when you eat. This is America we're living in, Amy."

Jake grabbed the remote and turned the television on with a little satisfied smile. He flipped through the channels, clearly not having something in mind that he wanted to watch.

He turned to a documentary.

"Boring."

The news.

"Nope."

Fox News.

"Double nope."

Cooking channel.

"Ooh, Charles's favorite. Also you should tune in to this show once in a while. Just saying."

Amy smacked him on the shoulder. He pretended to be in serious pain, and when Amy deliberately ignored him to take a bite of her pancake, he went back to channel flipping.

He turned to some kind of children's cartoon Amy didn't recognize.

"Oh crap! I haven't seen this one yet. Spoiler alert."

Amy considered giving him a look, but decided not to question his choices and continued eating her pancakes. Which were pretty good. So Jake was welcome to watch all the children's cartoons he wanted to.

Jake turned to some nature documentary.

"Oh god- nope nope nope. I've seen this one before, they give birth and it's super gross. Heads up in case you ever come across this channel again on your own and decide to stay."

Amy chuckled as she pictured Jake's disgusted face watching an animal giving birth.

He then flipped to another children's cartoon.

"Oh! I've seen this one before but it's an episode that deserves to be rewatched."

He set down the remote and finally began eating. Amy was almost done with her breakfast at this point, so she decided to give the cartoon a chance.

And it... actually turned out to be kind of funny, pleasantly surprising Amy. She straight up rolled over in laughter at some point during the episode and by the end she had crawled up her sofa to watch the show in comfort.

Jake was done with his breakfast by the time the credits rolled, and took his and Amy's plates to return to the sink.

"I didn't expect you to like that show as much as you did." Jake remarked as he returned to the sofa and sat up next to Amy.

"Well, then I guess you were wrong, Jake. Because I love this show now. Can we watch some more?"

It was this adorable twinkle in Amy's eyes that made Jake lean in to kiss her, lightly grabbing the back of her head and messing up her hair. It made Amy yelp at the suddenness of the kiss, but soon she was smiling against Jake's lips and kissing him back.

Amy's expectant smile when Jake pulled away had him awkwardly scratching the back of his neck as he laughed nervously.

"Yeah, of-of course we can watch some more. You got Netflix?"

The way he just completely avoided addressing the kiss made Amy crack up.

"Yeah, I've got Netflix."

"Then it's time to binge watch this baby."

Jake paused after he said this, as if realizing something.

"Yeah?"

"Um- by 'baby' I hope you know I meant the show. Unless you want it to mean you. Then-"

"Jake, I'm pretty sure you've called me babe like, at least twice? This morning. So you can call me baby. I won't be offended, if that's what you're worried about."

Jake shook his head. "Nah, its just- whatever. I'm being stupid. Let's watch some cartoons!"

 

* * *

 

They were a few episodes in when Jake paused the show and turned to Amy.

"What's wrong? Do you need to go to the bathroom?"

Jake shook his head.

"Oh wait- are you going to give me a pop quiz! Okay, okay." She took a deep breath. "I've got this one in the bag. I'm pretty sure I know everything well enough. Okay, hit me."

Jake chuckled. "I'm not giving you a pop quiz, Ames."

Amy almost looked disappointed.

"You'll only know enough about the show for a proper pop quiz ten more episodes in."

Amy grinned. "So... what's up?"

Jake cleared his throat. "I know this is kinda sudden, but. We never actually fixed a new day for our date after we cancelled it last night for Boyle."

"Oh. Oh yeah, we never did. When should we go on our date?"

Jake chuckled. "That's what I'm trying to ask you."

Amy looked down sheepishly, before turning back to look at a very expectant Jake again.

"Tonight."

Jake's eyes widened. "Tonight. Like, tonight, tonight? Which is in a few hours. Okay."

"Are you okay? Is tonight too soon?"

Jake shook his head. "No, not too soon. Just fine. Perfect, actually. I'm just- I guess I'm more nervous than I thought."

Amy felt heat tickle her cheeks as she smiled from ear to ear.

"Aww, Jake. That's really sweet but you don't have to worry about anything. It's just me."

Jake shook his head as he laughed. "It's because it's you. That's what makes it so much scarier than it needs to be. You're you, Amy."

Amy's heart felt like it was doing somersaults. In her stomach. She bit her nails slightly as Jake called a restaurant to make a booking. It was crazy what a few sweet nothings from Jake could do to her.

Jake hung up the phone. "Okay, it's done. We're going to SAVEUR at eight in the evening."

Amy smiled. "That sounds great, Jake."

Jake was about to press play on the remote when he turned to look at Amy again.

"Wait, should I go home and change then?"

"The date's at eight. It's not for a few hours."

Jake nodded. "Right, but I need time to get dressed and travel there. And also make some... preparations."

Amy pouted. "But you'll miss out on the cartoons."

Jake felt like melting. "But I've already seen these cartoons."

Amy grabbed onto Jake, hugging him tight with both her arms around his waist. "I want you to stay, though. Stay and hug me and watch cartoons with me Jake?"

Jake's heart was pounding. He lightly wrapped his arms around Amy and smiled warmly. "Well when you put it that way, there's no way I'm saying no."

Amy chuckled. "Besides, there's no need to work so hard to impress me on this date. I mean- we've already done it, so the pressure's off. Hell, we could wear trash bags to the date and I'd be okay with that."

Jake laughed, pressing a kiss into Amy's hair and clicking play.

 

* * *

A few hours later, Jake had to drag himself away from Amy.

"Oh, come on! One more episode?"

Jake laughed. "Come on, Ames. We both know I have to leave now or there won't be time."

"We have like, two hours! Can't you just wear what you're already wearing?"

Jake shook his head. "This shirt has flour on it from making breakfast! And also syrup on it, from eating breakfast. Point is, it's filthy and I'm not wearing it on our date. I won't let you let me, Amy."

Amy sighed. "Fine. Then can't you just stay an hour more then change really fast when you go home? I mean, guys are always bragging about how fast they change their clothes."

"I'm leaving, Ames."

She sighed. "Fine. Go. I'm still very pissed at you for doing this to me."

"I know. See you at our date later, babe."

Amy cracked a small smile. "See you."

Jake was out the door, but then turned back once more with a cheeky smile. "Wear something pretty."

"I will."

"Oh, who am I kidding. You look pretty in anything you wear. Love you, bye!"

"Love you too."

And then the door slammed shut.

Jake was ten steps away from the door when he realized what he had said. Amy was halfway across the dining room.

_Was that too soon?_

But then they dismissed the thought, because after all, Jake had said it first, but Amy had said it back. They decided to let it go.

 

* * *

 

"Amy?"

"Yeah?"

When Amy turned around to face Jake, his breath was literally taken away, leaving him stunned into a pained silence.

Amy was wearing the most beautiful dress in a deep shade of red, with earrings and a necklace that sparkled, making Jake feel blinded, no matter how stupid it was to feel this way. Her hair was perfectly curled and looked glossy around her shoulders.

In short, Jake was screwed.

"Amy, I told you to wear something pretty. Not kill me. This is killing me."

Amy looked herself up and down. "What? This-"

"Is dazzling? Gorgeous? My new, personal nightmare? Take your pick, Ames. Point is, I'm going to die having to look at you all night and it's all your fault for being so perfect."

Amy couldn't help it, she blushed. "Oh, you look good too, Jake."

Jake smiled. "Thanks. I look like trash next to you but I'm glad you're okay with this."

He had on a peacoat, a red tie which rested nicely against a ruffled white-collared shirt, and a dark blazer. He looked far from trashy.

"I'm more than okay with it. Also your tie matches my dress. That's nice, right?"

"Oh yeah, we're the perfect prom couple. Let's go in."

SAVEUR turned out to be a pretty fancy ass place. Which worried the crap out of Amy.

"Um, Jake? You know we just ordered wine right? And it's not something that costs eight dollars?"

Jake nodded. "Yeah. The most expensive one on the menu. Reasons why I ordered it. The more expensive the wine the better the wine, right?"

"Jake, you know you're still in debt right? Crushing debt? Unless you won the lottery recently, I don't think you should spend so much money. We should split the bill-"

Jake held Amy's hands. "Hey, hey, hey! It's alright. I know the owner of this restaurant. I managed to prove that they weren't committing insurance fraud about half a year ago when their kitchen burnt down. Turns out a competitor did it. Really cool story behind how I figured it out but not the point- basically, to thank me for saving him from prison, the owner of this restaurant offered me a free meal whenever I wanted. With one other person of my choice. So here we are now. Order whatever you want, it's all free."

Amy was shellshocked. "No way. How come you didn't tell me about this before? Seems like a story you'd brag about for days."

Jake smirked. "Actually, I didn't tell anyone. Think about it Ames. Imagine if I told someone at the precinct about having a free meal at a super expensive restaurant. I'd get hounded for weeks. Months, even."

Amy nodded. "True. We're savages at the Nine-Nine."

Jake chuckled. "But I brought you here. Didn't even have to think about it."

Amy pursed her lips, feeling hot all over her face. "Thank you, Jake."

Just then, a violinist walked up to their table.

"Shall I play a song for the lovely couple?"

Jake looked to Amy.

She shook her head.

"No, we just wanna sit and talk. But thank you!"

The violinist nodded politely and went away.

"He called us a couple." Jake remarked.

"Yeah. There're a lot of couples here."

"Are we? A couple?"

Amy looked down at her lap. "I don't know. Maybe? For now? I don't know what we are. I mean- Jake Johnson and Amy Robinson the teachers are dating. So I guess we are a couple? Although Rosa called what we're having a fling. Which I guess is what this is. Since it ends when we close the case."

Jake cleared his throat and nodded with a somewhat forced smile.

"I almost forgot about all that."

Jake took a deep breath. He had the strangest feeling of dread, and it was building up in his heart, threatening to crush him.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys liked this!! Thanks for the kudos and comments so far^^


	8. The Bust

After the date, Jake and Amy spend the night together again, and it's even more magical than the last because they're fully aware of and able to savor every moment with each other. Every touch, every kiss, and every little giggle. But behind all that Jake had this feeling of dread clouding over his thoughts and he doesn't let it show, but it's still there.

He falls into a dreamless sleep but feels anxious when he wakes. Only the sight of a relaxed and happy sleeping Amy is able to calm him, before the sight fills him with dread again. Because he's going to lose her. When they close the case they'll have to break up as agreed upon and there'll be no more dates, no more kisses, no more hugs. And his bed's going to feel so empty because now that he knows what it's like to sleep next to Amy Santiago he never wants to go without sleeping next to Amy Santiago ever again.

She's everything he's ever wanted, and everything he never knew he wanted but now needs. And she has been for a while now. Through all their flirty banter, teasing remarks, and competitiveness, Jake Peralta fell head over heels for Amy Santiago.

But he has to let her go so soon, and definitely way before he's going to be ready to let go of Amy. At the moment, Jake can't comprehend the thought of being ready to let go of Amy; he could date her for one day or a hundred days more and her leaving would hurt just as bad; just as endlessly. Amy isn't someone you can let go of or be okay with losing ever, Jake thinks.

He's almost relieved when he gets a call from Terry saying that there were a few mixups with the armed robber he put away some weeks ago, because it lets his thoughts stray away from Amy. He agrees to come down to the station and hangs up the phone.

Amy's still sound asleep and a gorgeous smile is etched on her face. The face that he wouldn't mind staring at all day; the face that he did in fact stare at all day since Jake and Amy's desks were across from each other. Jake chuckled to himself, how he got any work done at all would remain a mystery.

He presses a kiss to Amy's forehead, murmurs "You're so beautiful," against her skin, and leaves.

As the door slams shut, Amy's smile grows wider.

 

* * *

 

Jake sent Amy a simple text about what he was leaving to go to the precinct for, and that he might be gone for a while, before he flagged down a cab and left for the station.

"It's just an error with the paperwork?" Jake groaned, unable to believe he got out of bed for such a trivial matter.

"What else did you think it would be? Just fix the problem, Jake. Then you're free to go home."

Begrudgingly, Jake made his way over to Gina's desk to collect the arrest report, pausing in his footsteps before he left and looking at Gina contemplatively.

"What?" She asked, mostly unamused and not even bothering to look up from her phone.

Jake shrugged. "Nothing. Just... wanted to ask you something."

"Spit it out, kiddo."

"You've had... flings right?" Jake sounded awkward as he said this, because he felt rather awkward indeed.

"Ugh. This is about you and Amy isn't it? Rosa told me. Also don't say the word 'fling'. You should know better, Jake."

Jake bit his lip, nodding once before he spoke again. "Right. Shouldn't be surprised to hear that. So... have you?"

With a resigned sigh, Gina put down her phone and looked up at Jake. "Just cut to the chase, Jake. What's your problem with Amy?"

"I love her."

"That's very obvious to everyone. Not news. Continue."

"And we'll have to break up when we close this case where we're undercover as teachers."

Gina leaned back in her chair. "Again, Rosa told me. I'm not amused, Jake."

Jake took a deep breath. "I don't think I can do it. It physically hurts having to think about her leaving me. Her being gone."

"You're making it sound like Amy's going to hop on the next plane to the other side of the world when you guys split up. Girl, she's still going to come to work everyday, and you'll still get to see that nerd and make gooey 'in love' faces at her everyday. And yes, I know all about your gross creepy staring-at-Amy-when-she's-not-looking, Jake. It's what I see every time I look up from my phone. It's also why I _don't_ look up from my phone."

Jake still wasn't satisfied. "But I don't want that anymore. I'm not happy with just that anymore. I love waking up next to her and being with her all the time. I've got a taste for it, Gina, there's no going back from that. How do I make her stay without getting all pathetic and begging her?"

Whilst Gina looked slightly grossed out when Jake was describing the things he loved about being with Amy, Gina looked slightly more amused now. "How'd you beg her?"

"Probably get on my knees. Wrap my arms around her leg and plead?"

"Oh wow, that is pathetic."

Jake nodded. "So you see my problem?"

Gina sighed. "Yeah, you're a sad kid, kiddo."

"So what do I do?"

"Not the begging thing. And also- play the long game. Accept the break up. You could even initiate it when you solve the case. You've gotta make Amy want you back. Play the aloof cool guy."

Jake nodded appreciatively. "Nice. I could do that."

"Actually I'm not really sure about that, boo. Which is why I have an alternate plan- just talk to her and tell her how you feel. Whenever she's not hunkering down over paperwork she's also staring at you when you're not looking. You're both pathetic. Use that to your advantage."

"Talking to her and telling her how I feel? That's terrifying! And might result in me begging her not to go. I think I'm going to go with playing Aloof Alan. Yeah, the smooth, cool guy who's going to win Amy's heart so she decides to stay with me forever."

Gina looked almost stunned for a second.

"Okay. You do you, kiddo."

Jake walked off to do his paperwork.

"Thanks for the advice Gina!"

"Don't really wanna get involved in this but if it goes well I take all credit!"

"You got it!"

 

* * *

 

When Jake finishes his paperwork, he heads back to Amy's apartment. Not exactly the best move to make for someone who's trying to play it cool but Jake just misses Amy and really wants to see her face. And hug her. And kiss her. He could be as aloof and cool as he wanted when they broke up but for now he wanted to be granted this simple pleasure.

"Jake you're back!" Amy rushes to Jake when he opens the door, practically jumping onto him and wrapping her legs around his waist, giggling as she encircles his neck with her arms.

Jake thinks he's never seen anything so beautiful.

"Have you been drinking?" He teases, and seeing the six empty beer bottles on her coffee table, he concludes that she has.

"Mmhmm. I missed you so much Jake. Please don't leave again." She leans her head on Jake's shoulder and her arms shift, so now she has them wrapped around Jake in a hug.

Jake's heart is pounding and he can't do anything but hug Amy back.

"I missed you too." He says, because he really did miss her.

And then Amy's kissing him, sloppily and drunkly and it makes Jake chuckle as he kisses her back.

"I love you." Jake says, because he knows Amy will never remember. "What do you wanna do now, love?"

"I wanna drink!" She says cheerily, which Jake takes as a cue to get her some water.

Amy feels sick within the next few minutes and has to take a trip to the bathroom. Jake worries the whole time she's in there, but he hears the sounds of her tap and the toilet flushing and then Amy emerges, somewhat weak, and rests her head on his chest as she sighs.

And then Jake wants to laugh at himself, because there's no way he can be Aloof Alan now.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Jake and Amy are back at school early in the morning, and are put in charge of decorating the school hall for the middle school spring dance on Tuesday.

Okay, they were just in charge of the streamers. But the way they were acting it was like they were the only two in the room.

"See! You're too short to reach the streamers! Just let me do it." Jake chuckled, helping Amy down from the stepladder as she pouted. Jake had been the one hanging the streamers whilst Amy had been handing him said streamers. It made her feel a bit useless, and thus she had insisted he let her have a go at hanging the streamers too.

"I don't get it! You're not that much taller than me." Amy complained as Jake motioned to get back on the stepladder, before stepping back down and turning around to face Amy.

"But you're forgetting that I have longer arms. Let me show you." Suddenly Jake's chest was smack against Amy's back and he had his arm stretched out against Amy's. He used his other hand to lift their arms horizontal to their shoulders. In doing all this, Jake had basically trapped Amy with his body.

Amy groaned inwardly. "This is a rather unnecessarily touchy way to show that your arm is longer than mine."

"I know," Jake said with a glazed look as he stared at Amy. He didn't let go.

"You're really warm." Amy commented, settling back slightly into Jake's chest.

"Or are you just feeling-" Jake leaned into Amy's ear. "hot?"

Amy detached herself from Jake, which was the reaction he expected. What he did not expect was what Amy proposed next.

"Let's go."

Jake's eyes widened in confusion. "Go? As in _go_ -go? Like you wanna _fight_ me go?"

Amy rolled her eyes. "No, silly! Why would I wanna fight you?"

"I don't know."

Amy sighed. "I meant let's go somewhere- where we can be alone."

All of a sudden Jake understood. "Oh. _Alone_ -alone?"

"Yes, Jake. We're almost done with the streamers anyway. No one's gonna get mad since we're making such good progress."

"I know right? I think we did a really good job. Doesn't it look nice?"

Amy didn't know whether Jake was doing this to mess with her or if he was genuinely excited about the streamers. She didn't want to chance it. "Jake. If we don't leave now I'm either going to jump your bones or for real fight you."

Jake took this as a cue to leave.

As they passed the playground however, Jake and Amy noticed one of the teachers rush out of the shed next to the playground. When Jake and Amy had first seen the shed during their recess duty, they had thought nothing of it. But now things looked rather suspicious, especially since Mr Tanner the music teacher had no business being in a seemingly abandoned shed. And had literally looked left and right before he ran out the door. Thankfully, Jake and Amy had not been in his peripheral vision.

"Did you see that guy?" Jake whispered as he looked to Amy.

"Yeah. We should go check that out." Amy said in response.

When they opened the shed door, they realized that the shed wasn't just a shed, rather it was like a secret trapdoor. Because inside the shed was a staircase. A very long staircase leading god knows where.

Jake turned to Amy in what appeared to be glee. He was, as always, excited whenever something movie-like happened in their lives. This staircase could very well lead to something pertinent to their drug cartel case.

"How awesome is this?"

Amy cleared her throat. "Awesome. So, very awesome."

Jake looked over at Amy in concern. "You alright? You seem off. Oh- is it the claustrophobia thing? Don't worry Ames I'm sure we'll find a huge place at the end of the staircase."

"No, it's not. Never mind. I'm fine."

Jake gave Amy one last concerned look before turning his attention back to the staircase. "If you say so."

As Amy watched Jake dig into his pocket and pull out his phone, yammering on about all the different functions his phone served and all the cool apps he had- Amy had to resign herself to the fact that every step they took towards the place the staircase would lead them to, they were taking a step closer to the end of them.

And in that moment Amy really hated rules. She hated her rules, she hated their rules, and she even hated the rule Captain McGintley once had about cops not dating each other. Sure Captain Holt was not against workplace romances, but Amy felt petty so she decided to hate on the one rule Captain McGintley had ever made.

As they walked down the dark staircase, Amy held Jake's hand and the handrail with her other hand whilst Jake held onto his phone. Jake's hand was warm and steady against Amy's, like the calm before a storm.

Amy tried making a list of reasons in her head why continuing to date Jake would be a bad idea.

1) It could all go so wrong, and their years of friendship would be ruined if they split up on bad terms  
2) They had already agreed that this thing of theirs was temporary, and it would be a no strings attached split and they would be back to normal. Which was good, right? Because it wouldn't be awkward. Better to have loved a short while and have things be fine, than a messy breakup down the road... right?  
3) It could interfere with their work. Somehow. Amy hadn't exactly thought of how yet, but it could.

Amy's head had made up its mind about continuing to date Jake after the case ended being a bad idea- but as childish as it sounded her heart didn't agree.

The staircase led Jake and Amy to a dark alleyway where they found themselves at a door.

Jake turned to look at Amy. "Ready?"

She nodded.

The moment they opened the door, a man who had apparently been standing guard turned around and pointed a pistol at them. Jake and Amy immediately held their hands up, pretending to be frightened even though they were both capable of knocking that gun right out of the man's hands. He was holding it all wrong.

They recognized the man as David Kuznetsov, one of Principal Richard Kuznetsov's sons. David Kuznetsov pretended to be a math teacher, but obviously he knew next to nothing about it- just enough to teach a middle school class once in a while and get away with it.

Just behind David Kuznetsov was a butt ton of drug activity going down. Just witnessing this allowed them to have a few key members of the drug cartel dead to rights. But they had to get them all.

"How did you two get down here?" He asked rather angrily, pointing the gun at them as intimidatingly as he could. Jake and Amy were far from intimidated however. Despite not being armed they knew they could take the guy. But they needed to uncover more dirt.

"We saw Mr Tanner run out of here looking rather... suspicious. So we decided to find out what he was hiding." Amy replied.

"Thought he had some secret porn stash hidden in the shed. But then we found this place instead." Jake added. They both tried to sound as innocent as they could, like they really were just curious.

David rolled his eyes. He obviously saw them as non-threatening.

"That Tanner's always been a stupid one. Get in." He ordered.

And who were Jake and Amy to say no to viewing more of the drug cartel's activities?

As they walked in, David behind them with the gun still pointed at them, Jake and Amy spotted cameras. All over the room. They gave each other a look, one of bewilderment yet wonder.

"Why are there cameras here?" Jake asked cautiously.

David only laughed, keeping the gun in his pocket. "It's to make sure nobody snitches. Sometimes you teachers come down here and you wanna go to the cops because you think this is wrong. So we gotta make sure you don't have a reason to."

"How?"

"Right now, my boy here Denver is gonna sell you a bag of cocaine. And you're gonna 'buy' it. Take some money out."

Obediently, Jake and Amy took some money out of their pockets. Amy had a fifty, Jake had a dollar.

She gave him a look, but his response was only to shrug and smile.

They each got handed a bag of cocaine, and proceeded to hand their money over to Denver.

David chuckled. "See? Now you just bought drugs. If you snitch on us, the cops are gonna find that tape of you and put you away too."

Jake nodded. "Don't worry, we aren't gonna tell the cops."

 _Because_ _we_ _are_ _the_ _cops_! Jake resisted saying.

Amy nodded along with Jake. "So what are we supposed to do with this cocaine?"

"Hand it to me at the door. I'm not selling this much cocaine for a _dollar_." David looked pointedly at Jake, who gave him a sheepish grin.

David led Jake and Amy to the door, where they handed the drugs back to him.

"Hey, just so you know- if you ever wanna make extra cash you can come back here. You can earn back your fifty. And your dollar. Tenfold depending on how much you do."

David winked, and then shut the door.

Jake and Amy waited until they were back on school grounds before they said even a word to each other.

"Oh my god! I can't believe how lucky we are! We've got them dead to rights!" Jake cheered as he turned to Amy, this close to jumping up and down in glee.

"I know, right? I mean- they've got cameras filled with evidence all ready for us! And based on what he said at the end- some teachers are involved with the drug cartel too. So we just... look through the evidence and lock up those who did more than 'buy' some drugs."

"Hey!" Jake and Amy turned around to the sound of a familiar voice. It was Tina, Jake's ex. Who also happened to be in charge of overseeing the entire middle school spring dance preparation. In other words her job was to nag at the other teachers. "What are you two doing out here? Get back to putting up the streamers!"

Jake and Amy ran back to the school hall.

"Do you think she heard us talking?" Amy asked worriedly.

Jake shrugged. "I don't think so. She sound pissed though."

Amy chuckled. "I think she was just jealous because you were holding my hand."

Jake looked surprised. "I was holding your hand?"

Amy nodded. "Yeah! You just didn't notice because you were so excited."

 

* * *

 

Jake and Amy went back to the precinct to report their findings to Captain Holt. (Although they finished putting up the steamers before they left in case they got reprimanded by Tina again.)

"So you're saying that we have to question all the teachers?" Captain Holt asked.

"That's right. We've got a suspicion that some of the teachers have actually helped the drug cartel with their activities, given what David Kuznetsov said to us at the door. Also I'm pretty sure Steve Tanner- the music teacher we saw running away from the shed is in on it too. His mannerisms, the way Kuznetsov talked about him... doesn't seem like someone that just stumbled into that shed for the first time." Jake reported.

"I think we need to get all the teachers on scene at the middle school spring dance tomorrow into questioning." Amy added. "All members of the Kuznetsov family are on duty tomorrow night, but don't have any actual duties during the school dance. Something must be going on and it's the perfect time to get all the main players of the drug cartel in one fell swoop."

A plan was set in place after discussing with Captain Holt. They were to employ more resources from the other precincts to bring in all the teachers not on duty for the school spring dance. Amy and Jake were to stay with the children and get all the other teachers to leave the school hall before locking the doors so the children stayed safe. Once the doors were locked, SWAT teams on Rosa and Charles's command were to storm the shed, and get all the people down under into custody. Terry would lead the team that surrounded the perimeters of the school so that no one escaped.

"Are there any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads. They were all excited to make the bust the next day, as it was a pretty big case that would look good for the precinct. Everyone patted Jake and Amy on their backs for a job well done when they streamed out of the briefing room to make preparations for the next day.

The next morning, Jake and Amy were gearing up in the armory, wearing their bulletproof vest under their clothes for the middle school spring dance and getting small pistols that they kept hidden on their person.

"You think they broke up yet?"

All of a sudden, Jake and Amy froze. That was Rosa's voice. And the ensuing laugh? That was Gina's.

"Are you kidding me? Those dorks are gonna drag their relationship out as long as possible since they're both too chicken to say anything. Who knows? Three years later they'll be married with like, a thousand kids."

Rosa laughed at this. "A thousand kids?"

"They'll go against science. And honestly? I'm not sure how good it was a decision to put them together at this drug bust y'all are doing later. Won't they be too wrapped up in each other to do cop stuff?"

"Nah, Jake and Amy are professionals. They work well together. But yeah, I guess it's a good thing we let them stay locked in the school hall with the kids."

Gina and Rosa chuckled.

"I think getting locked in the school hall is more for Jake and Amy's benefit than the kids. Because come on- they're _so_ gonna spend the whole time sucking face, right?"

"You're making it sound like Jake and Amy've gotta break up every time they partner up to properly do their jobs, Gina. But I can't say you don't have a point. Those two have been stuck at the hip since they got back to the precinct yesterday. Okay, I've got my stuff. Let's go."

 

* * *

 

Jake and Amy finally look at each other when Gina and Rosa leave.

"Do you think they're right?" Amy asks.

Jake takes a deep breath. This is it. It's his time to break it off coolly like he had wanted to. He'll earn Amy back by playing the 'long game', whatever that's supposed to mean. He can do it. He can so do it.

"I don't know." He says, like a fool.

It's hard, okay? It's harder than he thinks it would be. It's just a few simple words. 'Let's break up.' It's so easy. He could just say it. He could-

"Maybe-"

"Let's just break up."

The look on Amy's face makes him want to take it back. He said it too abruptly, and it all felt a little too harsh. He was trying to force himself to say it so hard it all tumbled out wrong.

"Okay. Yeah." But then she says that. "We should. Good idea, Jake."

She sounds a bit awkward but Jake doesn't find it out of place. He's feeling a little awkward himself.

"Yeah I mean- our hot passionate affair can't come in between our quest to solve crime, can it?"

Amy laughs at this, which Jake feels is like making the best of a bad situation. He's losing Amy but he got to make her laugh. Which by now he knows is his favorite activity.

 

* * *

 

Hours later, Jake and Amy are at the middle school spring dance. There are about eight other teachers on duty, and Jake and Amy have managed to get two of them outside of the school hall with bogus reasons so far. Both teachers have already been taken into custody and are being sent back into the precinct for questioning.

"So how's it going?" Amy asks Jake when they meet back up to give each other a status update on their progress.

"It's going okay. The music's a little loud but other than that I'm having fun."

Amy whacks Jake on the arm and he laughs playfully.

"I got that science teacher Janice out of the hall. You?"

"Math teacher. Mr Wong. Although he's sixty so I doubt he's really guilty of any illegal drug activities."

Jake clucks his tongue in disapproval. "Oh, Amy. You know what they say- live life to the fullest."

Amy scoffs but it ends in laughter. "Doing drugs is living life to its fullest?"

"For some people, yeah."

Amy rolls her eyes. "Oh god. Anyway, good work."

"Yeah. Nice work."

They let a stare linger too long, and once they snap back into reality they're trying to get teachers out of the hall as quickly as they can. They also gradually lock the doors as they get the teachers out. Coincidentally, there are an equal number of doors as there are teachers to kick out.

They have three teachers left when it's time to announce that year's Northbrooks Middle School Spring Dance Prince and Princess.

"And the winners are... Jake Jensen and Amy Robinson?"

The teacher reading it is confused, and Jake and Amy have no idea why this is happening.

They look at each other from across the room and can only offer each other bewildered and mildly frightened looks as they both awkwardly ascend the stage.

The kids are all clapping and someone's even started a chant of 'kiss! kiss! kiss! kiss!'.

Jake and Amy are crowned with fake tiaras and adorned with ridiculous sashes and they give each other these incredulous looks.

And he doesn't know if it's the tiara, the sash, or the flashing lights that do it, but all of a sudden, Jake's overcome by how beautiful Amy is. It takes his breath away and he can barely move because his heart is clenching and he can't believe he ever thought it was a good idea to let Amy go, even for a second.

Maybe it's that little crooked smile she gives him and the look in her eyes that can't believe she just got crowned Spring Dance Princess.

He doesn't agree though. Amy deserved to be every Spring Dance Princess, every Prom Queen, and every... whatever else there was.

She was just too gorgeous not to be. He was the one who probably looked out of place standing next to her in that plastic tiara.

Amy Santiago was unreal. And here he was, the Spring Dance Prince to her Spring Dance Princess, and yet a few hours ago he had just willingly broke up with her.

Amy Santiago, an angel walking the earth. How dare he?

It didn't matter what prearranged deal they had made, or what fears he had that she'd see she was way too good for him- he had been an idiot to let her go.

"Would either the Spring Dance Prince or Princess like to say a few words?" Asks the teacher who had announced the winners, Mrs Landon, who was a bespectacled old woman not understanding any of this shit.

Before he knew what he was doing, Jake grabs the microphone.

"Um, just want to say that it's an honor to have won this award- especially alongside a Princess as beautiful as Miss Amy San- I mean, Robinson. Hope you kids are having a fun night. Although, please don't nominate your teachers again next year. I don't know who the most popular girl and boy is in this school but- whoever they are I'm pretty sure they are plotting a _very_ scary revenge against me." Jake turns to look at Amy, offering the microphone to her, but she just has this glazed look on her face. "Amy? No?"

Jake turns back to look at the kids, who are all a mess. Some are still chanting for them to kiss. In fact it feels like even more kids are chanting for them to kiss than before.

All of a sudden, Amy plants a quick kiss on Jake's cheek and the crowd goes wild. Jake's screaming inside too and when he turns to look at Amy she looks incredibly embarrassed. Like she had made an impulse decision and now regrets it.

 _What the hell,_ Jake thinks _. After tonight we won't ever have to come back here anyway._

And he swoops Amy in for a kiss.

He can hear her tiny squeak as his lips meet hers, he can hear the crowd grow even wilder as he slowly tilts Amy back all movie-like, for the showman in him.

When they break apart, it's too weird to look at Amy so Jake stares straight at the crowd, giving an awkward slight bow. For some reason, the pre-teens cheering him on for kissing Amy makes him feel like a rockstar.

Mrs Landon looks livid. Jake can't blame her though.

"Alright! That's enough of that now!" Mrs Landon switches the microphone off after she says that then gives Jake and Amy a disapproving glare.

"I want to speak to the both of you." She says very sternly.

"Okay." Says Amy. "Could we do it outside?"

Jake almost wants to give Amy a pat on the back (or another kiss) because her taking advantage of an angry Mrs Landon to do their job of kicking her out of the school hall is just so damn perfect he has no words.

"Obviously." Says Mrs Landon. "I don't want the children to hear what I have to say to you two."

Jake and Amy give each other a look of terror and are only relieved when they open the door and two of the Nine-Nine's officers are there for Mrs Landon.

Jake and Amy hold up their badges. For Jake it was for dramatic effect.

"Sorry Mrs Landon. We're police and this school is under investigation as a cover for a drug cartel. We did what we had to do because we're cops."

Mrs Landon just looks unconvinced. "Cops have to kiss in front of kids?"

Jake and Amy freeze up and try to ignore the questioning stares they're receiving from the two beat cops who are responsible for getting Mrs Landon to the precinct.

"Hahaha... its not as bad as it sounded you two!" Jake calls out to the beat cops as they take Mrs Landon away.

"It's worse than it sounds!" Mrs Landon yells back.

"Right. So that went terrible." Jake remarks, turning to Amy who just nods stiffly.

"Yeah. Um. So- we've got two more teachers to go right?"

Jake nods. "Yeah."

"I'll take the one playing the music, Ron, and you go get..."

Jake groans. "Ugh. Tina?"

Amy cracks a small smile. "Too bad Jakey."

Amy damn near sashays away and Jake has to physically restrain himself so that he doesn't stare at her ass as she walks away.

Again, he's an idiot for thinking being apart from Amy for even a second is a good idea. But he has a job to do. So he goes and looks for Tina.

But he can't find her anywhere. So Jake takes a short break to visit the loo and as he's about to finish up at the urinal, he hears the safety of a gun click off a distance away from him.

"Hands up Jake Jensen. Or should I say... Jake _Peralta_. You lied to me, you liar."

Jake zips up his jeans and turns around because he really doesn't want to face Tina with his fly down and Tina isn't exactly scary enough a villain for Jake to not want to zip up his jeans. She needs better bad-guy lines. He's tempted to give her advice but it's really not the right time.

"So you found out I'm a cop, huh?"

Tina smirks. "I knew there was something off when you told me you weren't a cop. You told too many cop stories on our date. So I did some digging around and my sources have gotten back to me. So it's nice to meet you again, Detective Jake Peralta, NYPD."

Jake feels proud to hear that, no matter how nerdy it is, because he loves his job.

"Yeah. That's me." He says almost cockily. He'd be lucky if Tina didn't shoot him out of spite.

Tina sighs. "Anyway, I knew there was something fishy going on. Especially when I saw so many teachers disappearing one by one."

"They're being taken away for questioning. If proven innocent, they'll be released. But seeing how you're literally pointing a gun at me right now I doubt you're innocent at all, huh Tina?"

Tina winks. "You know me, I'm a bad girl."

It was so hard for Jake not to grimace then and there.

"Okay. So what do you want?" Jake asks.

"Immunity. I'm not getting locked up with the rest of them. I wanna be a free woman. It's why I didn't tattle about your little drug bust. I'm the whole reason your little undercover operation hasn't gone to shit yet."

"Fine," Jake says, and then his phone's ringing.

Tina looks wary. "Who's that?"

"Relax. It's probably my captain calling to see my progress. And she's the only one who can give you immunity so, this is an important call for me to pick up."

"Okay. But put it on speaker phone. And no mentioning where we are or that I have a gun pointed at you."

"Fine. That's going to make arguing for your immunity a lot harder, but it's your call."

Jake answers the phone.

"Jake? Where are you I've been-"

"Hey Captain Santiago!"

Jake emphasizes his words as much as he can, hoping Amy gets the hint.

"Yes Detective?"

"See, I was just having a chat with one of the teachers here. _Tina_. And I was wondering if she's allowed to have immunity?"

"Why is she allowed to have immunity?"

"Because she's become pertinent to the case. She has very... important information for us."

"Ah." Says Amy. "I guess that's a _great_ reason, Jake. I'll go check if I can give her this immunity and I'll call you back. Is that okay?"

"That's perfect!" Jake cheers, hope growing in his heart that Amy will get him out of this situation.

He hangs up the phone, turns on the record function before slipping his phone back in his pocket, and looks back at Tina.

"She's just going to check around about your immunity. She'll call back soon." Jake clears his throat. "So... what'd you do?"

Tina smiles. "Oh... so many things."

She proceeds to tell Jake all about the heinous crimes she's committed for the drug cartel. Jake's glad he's recording all this, because it's all really boring and not actually that cool, and Tina also talks about a supposed romance that develops between herself and one of the members of the Kuznetsov family. It goes on for at least five minutes.

"But yeah... I lost interest in him after a while."

Jake wants so badly to stretch. His arms ache from holding them in the same position for so long. "Oh yeah, cool. I guess."

Tina takes this the wrong way. "Oh, Jake. Are you jealous? Well maybe if you didn't break up with me, you'd have kept me away from the seductive arms of crime."

"The _seductive_ arms of crime? What? Also I'm sorry to burst your bubble there Tina but- I'm in love with someone else."

Tina looks perturbed by this. "Who? Is it that Captain of yours? Ugh. She sounds like whore."

"What? Are you kidding me? What she has is a _sexy_ voice, Tina-"

All of a sudden, the vent behind Tina falls open and Amy emerges, hitting her at the back of her head with the back of Amy's gun. Jake's never been this attracted to anyone jumping out of a vent before, which is really saying something since he's generally attracted to people jumping out of vents.

"Yippie-ki-yay, motherfucker!" Amy quips as she places Tina in handcuffs.

Jake gasps so hard and for so long he almost bruises his lungs.

"You quoted Die Hard!"

Amy looks up at Jake with a proud smile.

"I sure did."

The moment Amy finishes cuffing Tina and stands, Jake rushes towards her and envelops her with an almost soul-crushing hug.

"I can't believe you found me through the vents! And quoted Die Hard, _still_ can't believe that happened." Jake gives Amy a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, I actually saw you leave for the toilet just as I got Ron out of the hall. When I didn't see Tina anywhere and you didn't seem to be coming back any time soon I realized something was off. Your phone call to me only confirmed it. By the way- I _loved_ that you made me your captain."

Jake chuckles. "Of course."

"And so I put two and two together and figured you were being threatened in the men's room somehow. So I climbed up a vent and crawled towards the toilets until I heard your voice."

Jake gulps. "Oh. So you heard that part about you having a sexy voice huh?"

Amy blushes. "Yeah. Kind of. And also... the part about you saying that you were in love with me."

Jake bites his lip.

"Did you mean that?"

Jake nods. "Yeah. Cat's out of the bag Ames. I'm hopelessly in love with you." He sighs. "Probably shouldn't have said hopelessly..."

"Jake." Amy interrupts, prompting Jake to stop looking at the floor and instead, back at her. "I'm in love with you too. Also pretty hopelessly so."

Jake can't help it, he breaks out into this huge grin and begins to laugh.

"What?" Amy asks incredulously, but she's giggling too.

"I can't believe you love me. That's so embarrassing babe."

Amy wants to roll her eyes but settles with burying her head in Jake's chest. She feels his laughter rumble against her and she smiles.

"Jake, I can't believe you, oh my god!" She lifts her head up from her chest to look at Jake as disapprovingly as she can, but fails. "You literally just told me you're in love with me too, you idiot!"

"I know!" Jake plants a messy kiss on Amy and gets her somewhere between her nose and lips. They both can't stop giggling. "I'm embarrassed too. We're in love. That's so embarrassing. Better not tell our friends or they'll make fun of us!" He says jokingly.

"Ugh, you two need to stop laughing. It's not even funny." Tina groans as she stirs from getting conked in the head by the back of Amy's gun.

Jake and Amy glare at Tina.

"This isn't about you Tina." Amy chides almost childishly. "Back off."

"Yeah, Tina." Jake agrees, just as childishly. "Stay cuffed like the boring criminal you are."

Amy laughs again.

"How's that funny?" Tina scoffs offendedly.

Amy glares at her again. "He's cute. Anything he says is funny. Also- none of your business, Tina!"

"Yeah!" Jake chimes in again. "None of your- _wait_ you think I'm cute?"

Amy rolls her eyes affectionately. "Jake I just told you I'm in love with you. Is me finding you cute really such an incomprehensible concept?"

Jake responds with a kiss, which Amy reciprocates passionately, her hands gently cupping his face as his arms wrap around her waist, like a promise that he'll never let her go again.

"For the record, I think you're cute too." Jake says in between kisses. "And hot." Kiss. "And pretty." Kiss. "You're beautiful." Kiss. Kiss. "So sexy it blows my mind thinking about it." Kiss. Kiss. Kiss.

"Ugh, can you guys just like, bring me to jail already? I'm dying here!" Tina complains.

Jake and Amy turn to her with passion equivalent to fiery rage. "Shut-"

But then their phones are ringing. Tina laughs as they both pick up calls.

"You found Jake yet?" Rosa asks with a tinge of worry in her voice. Amy gulps.

"Yeah! How's the bust going?" Amy asks. After realizing Jake and Tina were probably in the small restroom attached at the back of the school hall, Amy had made the call to lock up the final door, collecting a pair of handcuffs from the nearest officer and then giving Rosa the cue to storm the shed.

"The bust is over. You were supposed to call me when you had the last teacher in custody."

"And I _just_ placed her in handcuffs! Don't worry about it, everything's under control." Amy says as assuredly as she can.

"No it's not!" Tina rudely interrupts.

"Who's that?" Rosa asks inquisitively.

"No one! Just, the teacher in custody trying to mess with me."

Rosa snorts. "Okay. Sounds fishy. You're telling me the full story later."

And then Rosa hangs up the phone.

"Yes. I'm fine Charles! Focus on the criminals! Yeah, yeah love you too bud. Okay bye."

Amy gives Jake a light smile as he hangs up the phone.

"Charles fussing over you?"

Jake half-grimaces, half smiles. "Eh, just a little. I heard you locked the last door and gave them the cue to storm the shed. You are so efficient!"

Amy beams. "Aww Jake!"

"GET. ME. OUT OF HERE!" Tina groans, hitting her cuffed hands against the pillar to get Jake and Amy's attention.

They sigh.

"Let's just take her out now. She's really killing the mood." Jake suggests.

"Yeah." Amy agrees with a nod. "Get up," She instructs. As Tina stands up, she kicks Amy in the shin.

"Ow!"

"Hey!" Jake yells. "Don't you dare touch my girlfriend!"

Amy has on a wide smile that stretches all across her face. She pushes Tina forward with some slight aggression to remind the teacher that she was not one to be messed with.

Finally, Jake and Amy hand Tina over to a few beat cops waiting outside the school hall for them. They're informed that not all members of the drug cartel have been sent to the precinct yet, so Jake and Amy have to keep the doors locked until which some officers will assist them in getting the children dismissed safely.

"So..." Amy begins as they step back inside the school hall, music still blaring. They make their way to the back of the hall where they can't be seen and the music can barely be heard in order to talk. "You called me your girlfriend."

Jake blushes. "Is that okay? Because I want you to be my girlfriend again. I don't want to break up. I think that's pretty obvious since I'm in love with you and all."

Amy holds Jake's hands and looks up at him tenderly. "Of course that's okay. I want you to be my boyfriend too."

"So your 'no cops' rule has been lifted? I'm honored, Ames."

Amy chuckles. "Honestly when I made that rule it was mostly to throw you off the real reason I turned down Majors."

Jake raises his eyebrow. "Really? What was the real reason?"

"I liked you, silly. You and your cute butt."

Jake's face scrunches with laughter. "My cute butt?"

"Yeah. I'm sticking to it. Anyway after I made that rule I decided to follow it out of stubbornness. I didn't want to keep being hung up on you."

"Aww, Amy. I was hung up on you too! High five?"

Amy can't stop laughing at her ridiculous boyfriend as she returns his high five over their shared past pain.

"Okay." She rubs her eyes that have tears in them from the intense laughing she's been doing because she's just overwhelmingly happy to be with Jake and he just keeps making her laugh even with the smallest of things. It's a good thing he's laughing along with her. He could be laughing _at_ her, but Amy doesn't care because she loves him.

And he loves her too.

"What should we do now?" Amy asks. "We have about a hundred kids out there."

Jake shrugs. "I don't know. Dance? Ditch them and go make out? Tell them we arrested all their teachers and school is cancelled?"

Amy snorts. "You must've wished for that in middle school all the time huh?"

"Not just middle school. I wanted that to happen in high school too. What about you? Your teachers getting arrested and school being cancelled must've been your worst nightmare."

Amy rolls her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. So I guess we can't tell them we arrested all their teachers."

"We could ditch and-"

"No, Jake. As tempting as that is, if we shirk our duties here we could get in some serious trouble."

Happy enough that Amy found his suggestion tempting, Jake shut up with a small smile.

"What about dancing? You still owe me a slow dance."

Amy looked at Jake in confusion. "From when?"

"That wedding between Gina's Mom and Charles's Dad. You tempted me into slow dancing with you and then shoved a touchy old lady in my arms!"

Amy can't believe this. "I didn't _tempt_ you!"

"Oh yeah? 'I know somebody who'd be into that.' You used the _sexy_ voice!"

"I didn't use the 'sexy' voice!" Amy protests.

"Well it was pretty damn sexy to me!" Jake argues.

Amy sighs defeatedly. "You're impossible!"

"Oh yeah? You know what felt impossible? Having to stare at a beautiful girl as I danced with someone else!"

"Fine! I'm sorry about that!" Amy tries to sound angry but she's very blatantly smiling at this point.

"You better be. You looked like such an angel and the lights looking like stars shining over you really didn't help diminish the image."

Amy has no words and her only response is to smash her lips against Jake's in another kiss. He smiles almost triumphantly as he kisses her back.

"What happened to not ditching the kids and making out?"

"We can observe them just fine from here." Amy says and Jake chuckles because he doesn't care and kissing Amy is one of the best things in the world to do. Her lips are impossibly soft against his and have an almost calming effect. He feels like he's melting into her whenever they kiss. It's magical.

And he never wants it to stop.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo i really hope y'all liked this and enjoyed reading school's out!!! 
> 
> pls give me kudos if u enjoyed and comment bc I need validation so badly and encouragement too that bad boy is important


End file.
